Team Ten
by TakaNoMeMihawk
Summary: Naruto has a new team, a new sensei. What will life have in store for our favorite blond. What will happen when he achieves his full potential. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be studying in a college right now.**

 **Note 1: This is my first ever fanfic guys. And the first chapter maybe influenced by other fics so please bear with me a little.**

 **Note 2: And my fic is inspired from the story Better Left Unsaid by Kenchi618.**

 **Chapter 1: Start Of Something New**

"What do you think you're doing out here Naruto?" An out of breath and seemingly irate scar-faced, brown ponytail wearing chunin Umino Iruka asked rhetorically to a young blond boy with whisker-marks on his cheeks. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest surrounding _Konohagakure no Sato_. Naruto was visibly ragged with a big scroll in front of him.

Said boy simply held his hand behind his neck, rubbing it while grinning sheepishly, "I found you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's eye twitched, "Idiot! _I_ found _you_!" His expression then softened, "Naruto why did you to take the forbidden scroll like that? It's forbidden for a reason you know."

Naruto chuckled like a goof for a moment before standing up and looking proud of himself, "You are fast Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll." That made Iruka's eyebrows rise in surprise, "But everything's okay now because I can graduate! That's how it works isn't it? I get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it and I can graduate even if I failed!"

"Naruto, who told you this? I have to tell you that it's not true. Someone lied to you." Iruka asked, seeing Naruto's face drop from one of triumph to disbelief.

"What?" He said in a panicked voice, "B-But Mizuki-sensei was the one that gave me the test. He said it was a make-up for the graduation exam." Hearing the despair in his voice worked Iruka's heart for the boy.

' _Thank Kami, I was the one that found him otherwise the others would have destroyed him before he even knew what was going on. But why on earth did Mizuki..._ ' Iruka thought to himself. Right at that moment, he threw Naruto out of the way as a barrage of kunai was flung at him. Most missed as he was forced back against the shed; however, one in his stomach, two in each leg, and one in his right shoulder.

The chunin instructor looked up and scowled, "I see so that's how it is." Mizuki looked down at the man and said in a mocking tone, "Wow you got here pretty fast!"

Naruto who had been staring at Iruka in shock with wide eyes, looked up to see Mizuki with a large grin on his face. "Mizuki-sensei, what's going on here? Why are you attacking Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled, confused at what transpired in front of his eyes.

Hearing his voice, the two chunin turned their attention to Naruto. "Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki commanded, holding out his hand. "No Naruto don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted, with a slight hint of pain in his voice.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked, unsure what he should do. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll!" Iruka said, "That scroll contains Konoha's secret and forbidden Jutsu. He lied to you so you would do his bidding!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying Naruto," Mizuki said with a smirk that threatened to split his face. Iruka looked over at Mizuki and saw the smirk on his face, it was then he realized what the white haired traitor was going to say and his eyes widened. "No Mizuki don't say it, you know it's forbidden!" Naruto looked back and forth between his two sensei's in confusion. "What do you mean? who's lying?"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, ever since the decree twelve years ago," Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin. "Twelve years ago?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't understand." "No! Mizuki don't!" shouted the scar-faced chunin with panic in his voice.

"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?" Mizuki questioned, making the blonds eyes widen. "Why you were ignored? Why people treated you like you were worthless! Like less then dirt!""Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka shouted to no avail. "I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"

Naruto began to tremble, while he never paid attention and didn't like to study he had never been dumb. Maybe a little Stupid. But living on his own since he was four and have lived on street for six months before the _Sandaime_ found him and lend him a house on rent, had forced him to develop a little faster then most. No, he wasn't the sharpest kunai in holster by any stretch, but he did have a decent amount of common sense and a keen ability to read others, something that had helped him immensely in the past when he had run into several drunken villagers.

He knew that Mizuki was telling him this for a reason, that the child who the Kyuubi was sealed into and he were in some way tied. Mizuki confirmed his theory a few seconds later, "you are the child he sealed the Kyuubi into! You are the nine tailed fox! You are the demon that destroyed the village and killed many people 12 years ago."

Naruto slumped to his knees. Everything made sense to him now. The glares, the hatred, the people muttering behind his back, telling their children to stay away from him. His birthday was the day of the Kyuubi's defeat, people hated him with a passion, whenever he went out during the Kyuubi festival because he wanted to celebrate his birthday he had been beaten by a group of drunken villagers within the inch of his life.

All of it made sense. ' _So I'm a demon then…?_ ' he thought in despair.

Naruto was so caught up in his turmoil that he did not even see the giant Fuuma Shuriken heading his way. A second later Naruto found himself staring into Iruka's tear streaked face, he looked over to see a giant shuriken sticking out of his sensei's back. "Why?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with emotion. "Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words. "I was just like you, back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I played the fool. I know what it's like to feel that kind of pain, it hurts doesn't it? I'm so sorry Naruto, I should have done more to help you."

"Hahahaha!" Mizuki laughed behind them, "that's a good one Iruka! But we both know you hate him more then anyone! After all, it was the demon who took your parents away!" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Naruto did the only thing he could do given what he was being told, he grabbed the scroll and ran. "Naruto!" Iruka's voice sounded after him.

XxX

Naruto continued jumping through the trees as fast as he could to get away from the two chunin. "Naruto!" Turning around the blond saw Iruka coming towards him. "Naruto! Mizuki was lying! He was just saying that stuff to confuse you!" The chunin instructor held out his hand. "Give me the scroll so we can keep Mizuki from getting it!"

However, Naruto merely spun around and launched himself back at Iruka, smashing his head into the chunin's gut. The two tumbled down the trees and onto the ground. "How?" Iruka questioned as he held onto his stomach, "how did you know," there was a puff of smoke. "That I wasn't Iruka?" asked the Mizuki. Naruto smirked, "because." There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared it revealed Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki scowled, "why are you protecting that demon anyways? You know what he'll do now that he has his hands on the scroll. Naruto is just like me. He'll use the power that's inside the scroll to destroy Konoha! That's what demons are like." After a little pause Iruka started again "Your right," surprising Mizuki. "That is what a demon would do…"

Naruto who had taken to hiding behind a tree as he listened in, froze at those words. ' _I see…_ ' he thought in despair. ' _So Iruka sensei only see's me as a demon too…_ ' his heart ached to know that the person he became so close to saw him as a demon. His eyes were flowing with tears of despair, the one thing he thought that he would never do again and remain strong, he would never cry again.

"But that's not what Naruto would do," Iruka's words caused Naruto and Mizuki to snapped there attention back to him. "Naruto is not the demon. He's my student and a proud ninja of Konoha! Sure he made not always get things right and he's a little… well he's really clumsy and doesn't act all that smart. But he's nothing like you! Naruto is a one in a million kind of person that give it his all in everything he do and I believe in him!"

Naruto went from depressed to elated, Iruka believed in him. Having another person who believed he could succeed was an elating feeling. The tears were still brimming his eyes but now they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of happiness. Now he has a reason to live, he had to live for the people who believed in him. He have to protect the people precious to him.

"You know Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki sneered as he began spinning his shuriken on his arm as he got ready to launch it. "Die!" Just as Mizuki got ready to throw his Fuuma shuriken at Iruka a blond and orange streak crashed into him, launching a foot into his face. The Chunin traitor scowled as he landed several feet back, glaring at the person who had hit him.

"If you lay one hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto declared, giving his opponent a defiant glare. "Hah! I'd like to see you try demon!" Mizuki shouted with an insane grin. Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and began amassing his chakra for another jutsu that he had seen in the scroll. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Both Iruka and Mizuki gaped as nearly three to four hundreds of Naruto's appeared within the forest. They were every where, a literal see of orange that almost blocked out all of the green of the forest.

"What's wrong Mizuki-teme? I thought you were going to kick my ass!" one of the clones shouted. Another cracked his knuckles, "well if your not coming to us, I guess we'll just go to you!" The clones all jumped up and headed towards the terrified traitor.

Naruto grinned as he looked down at the mass of black and blue flesh that had at one point been Mizuki. "Hehe, I think I went a little overboard" the blond said with a sheepish grin.

' _Unbelievable_ ', Iruka thought in awe. ' _To be able to have learned such a powerful jutsu in less then an hour… and the number of clones. He said that he wanted to be surpass the Hokage's and I'm beginning to believe he just might do it._ '

"Naruto," Iruka said, getting the blonds attention. "Come here, I have something I want to give you." Naruto blinked before walking over to him, "what's up sensei?" "Close your eyes for a moment," Iruka said. Naruto did so and as he did felt a weight being removed from his head before a new one took it's place. "OK, you can open them now." Naruto did so and his hand went to his head, feeling the cold metal and notched grooves of a Konoha head band. Iruka had his goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said with pride. "And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!" Naruto smiled and was hard pressed not to cry. He decided to hide his tears by jumping on Iruka in a hug. "Iruka-sensei!" "Owowow, Naruto that hurts!" Iruka said, though he was pleased to see the boy so excited.

XxX

 ** _Sometime later_**

 ** _(Hokage's Office)_**

"Thank you Iruka-kun, you may leave for now," Sarutobi said with a pleasant smile as Iruka escorted Naruto to his office. It was late and Iruka and Naruto had just gone out for some ramen after a clone had given Sarutobi the forbidden scroll. However he had wanted to talk to Naruto and make sure he was alright. "Um… sure Hokage-Sama," Iruka said, "I'll see you in a week Naruto."

After the chunin was gone Naruto's head went down looking towards the ground. "Jiji," Naruto said in an abnormally quiet voice. "Is it true? What M-Mizuki said?" Sarutobi sighed, he had known this was coming at some point and had hoped to have some time to prepare for it. "It is…" "So I am a demon…" Naruto said, looking down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

Sarutobi grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, making the blond look up at him. "Naruto, I want you to listen carefully. You are not a demon. When the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you, he had made it his dying wish for you to be seen as a hero."

"A hero?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from Sarutobi. "Why?" "Because Naruto, it is only thanks to you that the Kyuubi is safely locked away. You are the entire reason that Konoha is still standing today," Sarutobi said. "Really?" Naruto asked, his voice a little hopeful. "Yes," Sarutobi said, "you are the hero of Konoha."

"Then, how come every one hates me?" the blond asked. Sarutobi sighed, "They don't hate you Naruto… They just don't understand, fuiinjutsu, it is one of the most intricate ninja arts there is, and the hardest to master. Very few people understand this, and so when something like a demon gets sealed into somebody, they are unsure whether the seal can really hold something like that, a being of such power in. you have to understand that when the Kyuubi attacked, many good ninja died that day, and because of that they are unwilling to accept you, fearing that you are really just the Kyuubi in human form."

He now knew why he was hated, but that doesn't give them the right to treat him like that. ' _But maybe if I show them that how good a ninja I am, and that I'm willing to protect the village, maybe I can change their minds_.' Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at Sarutobi with determination, "I'll show them that I'm not the Kyuubi, that I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha! I won't let this get to me, ever! Dattebayo!"

The old man chuckled thoroughly pleased by the fact that the boy didn't hate the villagers and ready to prove himself "Yes Naruto-kun if you do that I'm sure they will start to look at you differently." Sarutobi said, although he was little hesitant but he did not want to crush boy's spirit.

"But for you to become strong and learn advanced stuff you have to learn the basics first. And you also need to be smart other than being strong to become Hokage. So you need to read books and scrolls on everything you can. Especially the ones given you at the academy." Sarutobi said smiling at the new developed frown on the blond's face.

"Oh yeah and speaking of which, you remember that jutsu you learned today." "The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)." "Yeah, do you remember something that was written in the description about memory feedback?"

"Oh yeah! The scroll said something about memory feedback, and that it was really dangerous for some reason. But… I don't even know what that is." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto "Memory feedback is the memories of the clones life returning to the user," Sarutobi answered. "Whenever a clone is dispelled, whether on purpose, by accident or running out of chakra, all of it's memories are given to the person who created them."

"Like when I created those ten in the forest and saw ten different sides of myself and my clones," Naruto mumbled to himself though Sarutobi still heard it. "Yes, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu) is a powerful technique that way," Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up and tilted his head in curiosity, "How so?"

Sarutobi tapped his chin, "Well originally the clones were created because they were the perfect spying tools. You could have one of your clones infiltrate a base without any danger to the original and when they dispelled, they would give you the information you needed without risking yourself." "So its used to memorize things?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes. However, the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone) can be used for more then just that Naruto-kun. In fact that jutsu is an excellent method to learn new things with. You can learn just about anything from your clones, from chakra control and jutsu, to the books you read, writing and even taijutsu since muscle memory is a mental faculty."

"That sounds almost like it can be used for training!" Naruto exclaimed, excited by the prospect of what he could get his clones to do. The old Hokage nodded, "It can indeed be used for training. Though I suspect, that only you will be able to use this jutsu to it's full potential."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto, excited at the prospect that there was something only he could do. "Because you're the only one who has enough chakra to make the clones tough enough for them to go through a whole training regime." Sarutobi answered.

"I knew I was the most amazing shinobi." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Also, might I suggest some new clothes" the old man suggested. Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Huh, why? What's wrong with these clothes? These are orange and comfortable and orange and warm... and did I say these were orange?"

Sarutobi chuckled at the blond's antics "I know Naruto-kun that you love this mons... color, but this color is not practical for a shinobi." Naruto still had a confused expression on his face, so Sarutobi tried to add some incentive "beside if you wear something shinobi like, it will add a mysterious side to your character." Now this hooked Naruto pretty good "Alright old man! I will do it." But then he frowned for a moment, remembering that every shopkeeper kicked him out the second he sat foot in the store.

"Now Naruto-kun, I want you to promise me that you will go and catch up with everything you missed at the academy." The whiskered boy's excitement turned back to a slightly dejected one. But he knew the old man was saying this to help him.

"You got it ojisan." Naruto said. "Now why don't you go and rest for the night and then you can start tommorow early." Naruto nodded and headed towards his house with a new found determination.

XxX

 ** _Next Day_**

 ** _(Naruto's Apartment)_**

The blond boy woke up feeling fresh, despite the fact that he was helping deal with a traitor with shocking revelations in the mix up late last night. As he made his way towards bathroom all of yesterday's memories came back to him. ' _So its because of the Kyuubi that everyone hates me eh?!_ ' he thought frowning ' _No matter, I will show them the awesomeness that is Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo!_ '

But he still had questions, some of them old that resurfaced like, who were his parents? or did they die or just left him for dead?

Some of them new like, why it was him that the _Yondaime_ Hokage choose to carry this burden? or were his parents were still alive and abandon him because of the Kyuubi? But as far as he knew no one has answers so he ignored the questions formed in his head, which he had long since learned how to do.

After the bath he put on some err...clothes?! Then he proceeded to make use of the instant ramen in his cupboard by adding hot water and then waiting three minutes before eating. And then he proceeded to head towards one of his training spots with scrolls from the academy. He got stares from the people. But he paid little mind to it, years of practice in that department.

XxX

 ** _2 Hours Later_**

 ** _Somewhere in the Forest_**

Many blonds can be seen training in the basic katas of the academy taijutsu, and he had to admit he did not learned much. He did _not_ know how to evade or block to minimize the damage, he only knew how to punch, kick and even they were sloppy.

Some more clones can be seen reading scrolls on history, politics, and other subjects that were taught in the academy, just not to him. And the original was doing stretching to cool down.

After he cooled down ' _I think that should be enough of that for now._ ' He then proceeded to go where his clones have been doing the stuff they were told to. "Alright you guys I think that would be enough for now. Dispel yourselves then I'm going to 'Ichiraku's' to get some ramen."

And the clones dispelled as they were told, and the information hit him full force. It was too much for his brain to handle at ones so he blacked out.

He woke up after an hour or so. "Man, that was so not cool." ' _Next time I will dispel them in groups of five.. or ten.. or..._ ' "HA!" the blond screamed at the extremely complicated err.. calculation?!

"Whatever, next stop 'Ichiraku Ramen'." And with that he ran towards the people who he considered to be like his family he never had.

XxX

 ** _1 Week Later_**

 ** _Naruto's Apartment_**

Naruto woke up even before the alarm went off. He was excited by the prospect that today he will officially become a ninja and that will be his first step towards becoming Hokage. "YOSH! I will be Hokage in no time. Dattebayo!"

This last week was good for him, in fact more than good. He met this young kid named Konohamaru, who was his one day apprentice before becoming his rival. ' _He is a good kid._ ' Well duh! If he calls you 'Boss', why wouldn't you think he is good.

 _And_ he finally found a store that won't outright kick him out the minute he entered and sell him things at the right price and also he made friends with someone.

( _Flashback..._ )

 _Naruto sighed as he was kicked out of yet another store. He was feeling dejected when he saw another store. Thinking of making a final try, he went inside the store and was greeted by a girl. "Welcome to Higarashi store. How may I help you."_

 _He looked down waiting for the moment when they will just yell at him and kick him out of store. "Hello! Do you need something or are you just here to look at the store's marbled floor." The girl said again giggling._

 _This caught his attention and he had the grace to blush when he finally noticed the girl in front of him when he lifted his head. The girl had brown hair put up into two buns with brown eyes. She had on a sleeveless pink Chinese top and dark green pants. The thing that got Naruto's eyes was the headband she had on her signifying her as a ninja of the village._

 _"Hellooo?" Naruto blinked as she waved a hand in front of him. "Um... what" Naruto said as he blushed in embarrassment as he put a hand behind his head._

 _"I asked if you need something?" "Um... yeah, I need some new clothes."_

 _"I can see why," the girl said with an amused smirk "your clothes are hideous."_

 _"Hey!" Naruto said feeling the need to take offense on his clothes behalf. "These clothes are orange, and warm, and comfortable, and..." "Ugly." the brown eyed girl finished with a huge grin on her face. "Seriously, who wears orange?"_

 _"I like Orange!" Naruto shouted. Seriously why did all the people hate Orange? Orange was the best color in the world. "Okay, okay! But still Orange is not the best color for a ninja." the girl replied finding the boy's defensiveness amusing. "Especially when its so... err... bright." she added further resisting the urge to laugh._

 _Oh that was it now she was in for it. '_ Oh just you wait, I will be pranking your ass to next week. _' But now was not the time to piss her off. "Will you help me or not?" Naruto asked when he felt he calmed down enough._

 _"Sure, so what do you want." The girl asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Well, I don't know, can you help with that too. You see, I have never went shopping before, uh..." Okay, now he have to reconsider the pranking option. "Tenten, Higarashi Tenten." she helped. "Right Tenten-san"_

 _The girl now identified as Tenten started to help him. After half an hour of changing and changing and changing they finally came to decide on a dress. Now he was wearing black pants with bandages on the right thigh where the kunai holster is placed. on upper body he was wearing a black full sleeve shirt with a skin tight vest with orange trims. He also had black shinobi sandals on him. And a scarf like thing, white colored with red flames at the bottom towards his left shoulder.(See the story profile pic)_

 _"There, now you look like a real ninja." Tenten said smiling. "Really, you think so Tenten-san?" Naruto asked a little self-conscious, as he was not wearing much orange. Tenten smiled and nodded. "Now, do you need anything else or is that it."_

 _Naruto thought for a second and then replied "Yes, I will have kunai and shuriken." Tenten did as she was asked. While she was retrieving the said things, Naruto took his tis time to look at the other weapons in the store. Tenten noticed this and asked "Do you need a special weapon?"_

 _Naruto snapped in her direction "Maybe." As he thought about the payment. He still needed money for essentials. Tenten noticed what was the problem and asked "How much can you spare? Your total up to now is 10,000 ryo." Naruto's eyes widened at the price. That was_ way _lower than what he expected. "Oh, then I have plenty."_

 _Tenten nodded and thought for a moment "I think I know what will suit you the best." Naruto raised an eyebrow "You do?" Tenten nodded as she led him to another part of store and pulled out an 11 inch tanto "This is a special tanto. You see, it is made of a metal that can conduct chakra through it to make it even sharper._

 _Naruto eyes were glistening at the prospect of that. He than purchased that and she stored everything in a storage scroll and handed it to him._

 _(Flashback end)_

He then got out of bed and freshened up then he wore his new clothes and tanto at his lower back, so it can be easily pulled out when needed. He then proceeded to eat his ramen and checked on the expiration date of milk before drinking. He had already fallen victim to what expired milk had in store for him this week and he didn't want to experience that, especially on a day this important. Then he locked his room and head out for the academy.

XxX

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

 _ **Konoha Ninja Academy**_

He reached the academy early and went inside. He found Iruka sitting in one of the rooms and decided to greet him. "Hey Iruka sensei!" Said chunin looked up from whatever he was doing and blinked before surprise and realization hit him. "Naruto!" "One and only. Dattebayo!" Iruka still surprised with the new appearance "You look... different." Then he smirked "Now you look like a real ninja." Naruto grinned at that before he frowned "Hey! You mean I didn't look like a real ninja before."

Iruka chuckled at the boy's expense and ruffled his blond hair with his hand. This calmed Naruto down. "Now, why don't you go and wait in the classroom. I think there is still a little time left." Then he turned towards the clock. "Hey, you are really early today for someone of your... stature."

"Well... uh..." how was he supposed to tell him that he did not want to be target of hatred early in the morning on such an important day. "Well I am very excited I suppose. I have been waiting for this day for the whole week." Iruka smiled and nodded.

Naruto then went to the class to find it empty, so he strolled forward and sat on the bench at rear end of class close to window from where he can see everything. He had read in a book that said 'you should always have everything in front of your eyes if you can help it.' So he decided to start to apply it.

Soon the class began to fill but no one bothered to try and recognize him. Then there was a loud noise at the gate. He turned his head just in time to see two familiar faces. Yamanaka Ino, a girl with long blond hair done up in a ponytail and bangs on right side of her face and blue eyes. She had purple sleeveless shirt, purple arm warmers, and a purple skirt with cuts on the side and bandages covering her legs from mid-thigh, which moved down to a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

Ino was not only a member but an heiress to the famed clan Yamanaka. The other girl was Haruno Sakura, she had pink hair and green eyes.

"I'M FIRST" both girls shouted at the same time, both out of breath.

"Hah! beat that Billboard brow. I win again." Ino shouted with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig" Sakura shouted with a sneer. "My foot was at least tenth of an inch ahead of you." Then she turned and headed towards th object of her affection, before she was intercepted by Naruto "Hi there, Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked before she realized who it was and her once she did she sneered "What are you doing here Naruto. This orientation is for those who graduated, gra-du-at-ed. Not failures like you. Now get out of my way." And then she punched him in the head as the remaining class laughed.

Naruto stood up with a scowl on his face ' _Was she always this mean._ ' He got frustrated as it hurt more than normal, maybe because he found out about Kyuubi. Then he pointed towards his headband "See this Sakura-chan, I graduated too, or are your eyes not working correctly today." Then he turned and went back to his seat. The class became deathly quite as Naruto never, means never talked to Sakura like that. Even Sasuke turned his head and lifted an eyebrow before he went back to what Naruto described as brooding.

Sakura blinked and was about to go and hit Naruto again when she heard a voice. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said smiling at Sasuke, who ignored her. "Can I sit next to you." He ignored her again before Sakura shouted "Can't you see, he don't want to sit next to you, you pig." Then she turned to Sasuke and smiled "You want for me to sit here, don't you Sasuke-kun."

As both girls continued to bicker, much to the annoyance of the boy in question. Naruto sat back and thought ' _What was that just now? Why did I say that to Sakura-chan?_ ' but his thoughts were interrupted when the gate of the class opened and the chunin instructor Iruka entered the class and shouted "Alright enough everyone now shut up and sit down."

As the class sat down in silence the scar-faced chunin told them about the harsh conditions and difficulties in life and that they were still at the bottom of food chain. "Now today you will be assigned to three-man squad and you will perform all your mission together under a jonin instructor."

XxX

 _ **At The Same Time**_

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

All the would-be jonin sensei were 'Hokage's Office' err... except for one. They were all looking through the crystal ball that the _Sandaime_ had. Hiruzen then turned to his son Sarutobi Asuma, who had forgone his cigarette due to two reasons, one due to the crowd in room and other... well lets just leave it with a glance towards red eyes.

Then he addressed everyone "Now go and meet up with your assigned teams after the lunch."

XxX

 _ **Konoha Ninja Academy**_

Iruka continued listing off names on his clipboard, "Team 7 will be Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. You will have jonin Hatake Kakashi as you sensei."

"Shannaro!" Sakura exclaimed as she heard the team "Take that Ino-pig! True love conquers all." She then turned toward Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "We are on the same team, isn't that great Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Well that's all. Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the predicament of Sasuke. And he was a little worried about how Chouji was going to deal with them. Chouji was always nice towards him and they spent a lot of time together when they were at the academy. He was a little fa.. err.. pleasantly plump, and always kept eating chips. He also offered him to eat always. He was the heir of Akimichi clan.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. You will have Yuhi Kurenai as your jonin sensei."

Aburame Shino was a very mysterious figure for everyone he was as stoic as they come. He always wore glasses and a high collar jacket that hid his mouth. All in all he was neutral towards Naruto as he was towards anyone. Maybe all Aburame clan members were like him. And he was the heir of Aburame clan.

Hyuga Hinata on the other hand was... weird, yeah. She was a shy person and always turned red whenever he talked to her. But she was nice. Also she was the heir of Hyuga clan.

Inuzuka Kiba was loud and brash and boisterous just like him. They were bunk buddies, whenever they bunked class many times they were together. He was the little brother of the heir of Inuzuka clan.

Iruka continued further "Team 9 is still active, so we will move on." He turned towards Naruto and proceeded "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru was the heir of Nara clan, he was very lazy, and he was also Naruto's friend with Akimichi Chouji.

"Aww." Ino said before her head slumped to the desk "I've got the lazy-bum _and_ the dead-last on my team... why me?" Naruto rolled his eyes on that comment. And Shikamaru groaned an muttered something about troublesome blonds.

XxX

 _ **After Lunch**_

Iruka entered and with him entered several other ninjas. "Alright everyone your jonin sensei are here to pick you." One by one every jonin sensei from team one to six picked up there teams and left. Now there were only to jonin remaining remaining one a lady with raven colored hair and red eyes and other with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth as the lady spoke up.

"Team 8 with me." Kurenai said. At this Sakura spoke up "wait a minute, where is our jonin sensei." At this the chunin and jonin sweat-dropped and Iruka spoke up "Um... why don't you go somewhere and come back here in three hours." At this every student in class sweat-dropped except for Shino who was still stoic as ever, Sasuke same as Shino and Shikamaru who thought it was too troublesome to sweat-drop.

As team 8 left with their sensei Shikamaru notice that Asuma was looking in Kurenai's direction but he shrugged it off. "Alright, Come on Team 10, let's go."

XxX

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 ** _Training Ground 10_**

They all reached training ground 10 and the jonin told them to sit down near a tree on the ground. As soon as the words left Asuma's mouth Shikamaru plopped down on his back, much to Ino's ire, but she did as she was told but reluctantly. And Naruto had no qualms to sit there. "Okay first lets introduce ourselves." Asuma started. Ino spoke up "What are we supposed to say Asuma sensei." Asuma turned to her "I was getting to that, things like your name, your likes, your dislikes, your dreams for the future. I will go first." Asuma took the initiative.

After everyone's introduction Asuma took out a cigarette much to the annoyance of Ino "Those will kill you, you know." Asuma just chuckled "Wait till you get to live the life of a ninja, you will find that the risks to your life are huge. This little cigarette is not even worth mentioning as life threats."

Then he lit the cigarette and began smoking as they sat in silence for some time. Ino was not having a good day, first he have a lazy-bum _and_ the dead-last in her team and now there jonin sensei. Shikamaru didn't care either way, this kid seriously needed some motivation. And lastly Naruto, he was way too excited at the prospect of learning new thing from his sensei. ' _Okay, enough contemplating_ ' Asuma thought ' _time to drop the bomb._ '

Asuma tapped the ashes off the end of cigarette "From this day forward, you will train under me, take missions under me and I will be responsible for your well being." Then he smirked "That is if you pass the final test."

Ino looked at him with a cocked eyebrow "Didn't we already passed? We just got through graduation exam right."

Asuma chuckled "Come on. Anybody can remember few set questions and perform the most basic jutsu that all shinobi could right?" Naruto and Shikamaru sweat-dropped at that. "Anyway, I don't want to babysit three snot-nosed brats. I will take one of you as my apprentice. You have to impress me for me to take you as apprentice. I will be back in an hour."

All three genin in question looked at each other.

XxX

 ** _1 Hour Later_**

' _Alright, time to crack some genin._ 'Asuma came to training ground to find the three genin sitting there. As he came into view all of them stood up dusting there pants. As all of them charged at Asuma ' _Just like I thought_ ' Then he engaged with them only to be trapped by the shadow of... Naruto. 'Naruto' smirked then there was a poof of smoke, when it settled there was Shikamaru standing "Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow Possession Jutsu) complete."

Ino took out what looked like a... camera. ' _Okay so they do understand the importance of teamwork. So essentially they pass, but lets just see what they have in store._ ' Asuma thought ' _And why the hell does Ino have a camera in a fight._ '

Then 'Shikamaru' turned back into Naruto who had a large grin on his face. Then Ino walked forward toward the now standing jonin. Ino spoke up "Asuma _sensei,_ you should pass either all of us or none of us." Naruto chimed in "I would seriously recommend the first option."

"Oh yeah and why is that." At this Naruto formed a hand seal "Oiroke no Jutsu: Kurenai Style(Sexy Jutsu: Kurenai Style)" there was a naked Kurenai that proceeded towards Asuma who now had eyes the size of saucers. Then Shikamaru stretched his hand and Asuma have no choice but to mimic the action. This brought Asuma's hand to one of Kurenai's, ahem... assets. Asuma then grabbed it. Asuma couldn't hold it any longer and his nose began to bleed.

Then there was a click and Asuma's head snapped towards a livid looking Ino. Then Naruto turned back to his original form. And Shikamaru said holding back his own nosebleed "Good work Naruto." There was a puff of smoke and from the forest they heard Asuma's voice. "You paaass." But then he snatched the camera and destroyed the image. "If you ever do anything like that again you will pay dearly" But how was my clone able to touch it? Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu) is just an illusion but that was actual mass." Naruto shrugged "I don't know."

"But for all intents and purposes you passed because of your teamwork, not because of your little, ahem... prank." Asuma told them on a more serious note. "Meet me here at 7 am sharp here. We will start your training and after that we will be taking on missions."

Everyone nodded, then Ino turned towards Naruto with a sweet smile "Never use that jutsu in my presence or else..." She left the threat hanging. Naruto shuddered at that, and nodded dumbly.

XxX

 _ **Somewhere Else In Konoha**_

"Why do I want to cause bodily harm to that blond genin Naruto" Kurenai mumbled to herself. "K-Kurenai sensei. I-I-Is there anything wr-wrong." Kurenai shook her head "No, don't worry about it. By the way you all pass."

XxX

 _ **Sometime Later**_

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

One Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 'Kami no Shinobi' was sitting in his chair facing the bane of his existence, Paperwork. Then a knock came at his office door. "Come in." The door opened and in entered the jonin sensei of team 10.

"So, whats the report." Hiruzen asked as Asuma sat down. "Team 10 passed, I didn't even need to give them a second chance." the older man smiled at that. "Good, so you like your new team I take it." Asuma replied "Sure do."

"Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you something about Naruto." "Ask away." "That jutsu of his Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Jutsu), how did he do that? Isn't Henge supposed to be an illusion."

The Hokage thought for a moment before he replied. "Yes, I know what you're talking about. Of what I understand thats like Kage Henge no Jutsu(Shadow Transformation Jutsu)" The younger Sarutobi raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate and that the older man did "Well you see, just like the Bunshin is an illusion, but the Kage Bunshin is the real thing. So he can deposit mass on his body to create the extra parts with his chakra."

Then Asuma realized what he meant by that previous statement. "Then that is a perfect tool for infiltration." Hiruzen nodded at the notion "Yes, if the enemy do not have a sensor type among them."

"Man that kid is already scary." Both son and father laughed at that.

* * *

 **A/n: So thats it for the first chapter. And don't worry there will be real actions. So I guess thats all. If you review it will help me but thats upto you. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Initial Days As Genin

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever Kishimoto owns. And if that do not clears who owns Naruto, well... I don't care.**

 **Chapter 2: Initial Days As Genin**

 _ **Next Day 7 am**_

 _ **Training Ground 10**_

Naruto was entering a clearing in training ground 10, ' _This is it... this is it, finally I'm going to become a strong ninja. I will give it my all dattebayo!_ ' When he reached the meeting spot, he was grinning like an idiot at the prospect of being taught by their jonin-sensei. There he found both of his teammates. Shikamaru, who was trying to sleep. And Ino, who was trying to uh... wake him up?! In her own way.

"Hey guys!" Both of his teammates turned towards him. Shikamaru had a lazy expression on his face, and Ino was frowning which was quickly replaced by a smirk on seeing him. "Hey Naruto!" Both said in a near unison, but the tone was way off.

Ino turned towards Shikamaru "Shika" she spoke in too sweet of a tone with a sweet smile on her face "get up or I will make Naruto do something completely humiliating to you. You know what he is capable of right?" Shikamaru paled a little and sat up like a rigid plank. He had seen Naruto do stuff to people, and he did _not_ want to be the maniac's target. ' _And I know Ino is bossy enough to make good of her threat._ ' He thought ' _Man, why can't I have had normal team. Ugh... troublesome_ '

Naruto sweat-dropped at the fact that Ino will not 'ask' him, she will 'make' him do it. But he was smart enough to not antagonize Ino. Then Ino stood up abruptly.

"Alright listen up!" Both boys turned towards their now very determined looking teammate "I want our team to blow all the other teams away. Do I make myself clear? I want both of you to haul your sorry asses and help me become stronger too. Is that understood?"

Naruto sweat-dropped at the last part but he was completely there with Ino. "You are right dattebayo!" Shikamaru lifted his hand and said in mock-excitement "Yay." Soon after yells of pain were heard across half the village.

After sometime a poof of smoke was seen and an amused Asuma came forward "What was that sound just now?" he asked already guessing what might have gone down.

Ino chuckled nervously turning towards the jonin rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly "Oh it was nothing sensei, hehehe..." Asuma chuckled at that.

"Alright," he started as the group settled down "So let me give you your schedule. We will meet at the same time everyday when we are not on a mission and you are not on leave right here, then we will do a little warm-up. After that we will do team exercises like formations, chakra control, weapon, etc. Then I will make two clones that we can work with each of you one on one. Okay?" Getting three nods from his cute little genins, he proceeded.

XxX

 _ **Half An Hour Later**_

Asuma noted that Naruto looked like he was just running for like 2 minutes whereas his teammates were panting heavily. And also he was way faster then either of his teammates. ' _Guess all that pranking and running away paid off eh? He has stamina of at least chunin level and speed a little lower than low level chunin._ '

"Alright guys, lets..." Asuma started but was interrupted by Ino "*huff* *huff* Can't we take a little break sensei. We are not *huff* Naruto you know." Ino pointed towards herself and Shikamaru who was... uh... asleep.

Asuma and Naruto sweat-dropped, but honestly Asuma was going to say the same thing before Ino interrupted, but now he had a scapegoat. Of course Asuma wasn't going to admit it out loud. "Alright alright, you can have a break."

After ten minutes they started again, "Okay, for you all to function properly as a team, you must know all the strong points and weaknesses of your teammates, so you can cover it or help them cover it. And for that you should spar with each other and watch when they are sparring with someone else. And you should tell the rest of us what you are capable of. Shikamaru do you mind?"

"Okay," he said in his ever present lazy demeanor "I can use my clan's most basic jutsu Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow Possession Jutsu), I'm not really good at taijutsu and I can do the academy jutsu pretty well." Asuma nodded and turned towards Ino "Ino."

Ino nodded "Well, I can do my clan's Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Transfer Jutsu), and I think I'm decent at taijutsu and the academy jutsus are well within my grasp.""Naruto."

"Oh, oh, I know! I'm good at taijutsu, I only lost to Sasuke-teme and Kiba in academy but I have corrected my stances and all that stuff after graduating. I can do Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu) and Kawarimi no Jutsu(Substitution Jutsu) from the academy. And I can use my Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Jutsu)" At this Ino glared at Naruto but he was too busy bragging to care at the moment "and I can use the awesome Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow clone Jutsu) and I can also do my newly developed Harem no Jutsu(Harem Jutsu)."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at the last one but left it alone, he had no intention of hearing an elaboration on that after hearing the name. And Ino's left eye twitched dangerously, she was about to smash Naruto when Asuma spoke up.

"Alright, do any of you use any weapon or wish to use any weapon except for kunai and shuriken of course?" Shikamaru and Ino shook their head but Naruto beamed at that and brought forth his tanto for Asuma to see. Ino and Shikamaru looked at him with shock and Asuma smiled. "So you want to use a tanto do you?"

Naruto nodded "And this is also a super cool tanto, it can conduct catera through it." Asuma face-faulted at that, then he proceeded to pick himself up "You mean chakra. Right?" Ino sweat-dropped and Shikamaru had an amused smile on his face already used to the blonde's antics. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, what you said."

"Alright, Shikamaru and Ino will be sparring and me and Naruto will be sparring. This will be a taijutsu only spar." All of them nodded.

As Ino and Shikamaru were sparing Asuma was watching them intently. Ino went in with a punch to the side of face which Shikamaru blocked but was a little slow in movement. He then retaliated with a kick to the abdomen which Ino dodged by jumping backwards and charged forward with right kick to Shikamaru's side which he retaliated with moving towards her and getting inside her guard to land a swift punch in her gut which Ino blocked but was a little too late for it to be effective and punch landed but its force was reduced due to the impact of fist on her arms and she went down rolling and stood up.

Then she charged again with a right hook towards Shikamaru's chest who redirected it with his right hand towards his right and was about to punch Ino in the back when she merely spun around with her elbow to his face which he was forced to block and then Ino swiped his legs and he landed on his back. "Alright enough." Asuma said and remembered all the points that he had to work on with them.

"Okay Naruto, you're up." Naruto nodded and stood up and strolled in front of their chain smoker sensei. "Start."

As soon as the word left Asuma's mouth, Naruto charged forward and jumped to punch in the face of Asuma who blocked it with one hand. Naruto twisted his body in Asuma's grip and kicked with his left foot which Asuma ducked under and was forced to let go of his hand. As soon as Naruto landed he punched towards Asuma who side stepped simultaneously analyzing Naruto. Naruto then spun and tried elbow the jonin in gut who blocked it.

' _He is definitely in his game with punching and kicking, now lets see if he can block and dodge with the same efficiency. So time to switch to offensive._ '

He threw a punch towards Naruto's face which Naruto swatted off but then he saw a knee coming towards his face which he was forced to block but was sent skidding. Naruto then charged again with a kick to jonin's ribs which the jonin blocked with ease and retaliated with a kick to kid's face which Naruto tried to block but it got through his guard and landed on Naruto's face who gaped in pain. Asuma let go of his leg and tried to punch Naruto in the gut which Naruto dodged but was then sent flying with a kick to his right shoulder.

Naruto stood up with signs of pain but was about to charge again when Asuma called the match. "Okay enough. I have seen all I wanted to see. Now Naruto take a little rest we will start again in ten. I'm going to buy me a packet of cigarettes." Naruto smiled and plopped down near Shikamaru. And Ino was glaring daggers at Asuma, but he shrugged it off much to Ino's ire. Then he left in poof of smoke.

"Man, I need to learn that thing. Thats so cool." Naruto said to himself more than anyone else. Ino then turned towards Naruto.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were improving your taijutsu. Although not on Sasuke-kun's level, but you were really good." Naruto just laughed at that.

"Don't worry I will beat that teme's ass very soon." Now _that_ Ino did not like "Like you could ever beat Sasuke-kun." Ino looked away from the two with a 'humph'. And Shikamaru kept quite as he did not wanted to involve himself with the two blonds argument. It would be too troublesome.

After ten minutes Asuma came back with a cigarette already in his mouth smiling. "Alright, now we will be doing some chakra control exercises." And they continued with the leaf spinning which Ino was able to perform right off the bat, Shikamaru took some time and Naruto was having it hard, and he was also using twenty clones to do it.

"Man, this is tougher than I thought it would be." Naruto complained to seemingly no one.

"Why are you having so much trouble. Its not that tough you know." Ino replied in a calm tone as she was busy doing the exercise herself. "Just relax and don't think of anything else. You should not get frustrated and just concentrate."

Naruto heeded her advice and after some time he was able to get it straight. But Asuma told them that all of them will be continuing this until they can get leaves to spin on all ten of their fingers simultaneously and that they can continue to do this after there day is over.

Then they all began to discuss strategy and stuff which confused Naruto to no end. Then they all ran through some formations that were standard and Asuma provided them with some other formations, "I'm giving you the standard formation only, because its only your first day. From tommorow you will start to come up with your own designed formation that the enemy is not able to recognize easily."

Asuma told them in a serious tone, and Ino and Shikamaru nodded whereas Naruto was confused but nodded after seeing his teammates nod, "Now coming up with formations is not an easy task, you have to think about all its advantages and disadvantages for you to use it in the right situation. Coming up with a formation and perfect will take weeks if not months. So don't experiment on the field without solid grasp of it okay."

All of them nodded. After some time Asuma called it off and created two Kage Bunshins and they all split up for their one-on-one.

XxX

 _ **With Shikamaru**_

They both stopped in a clearing away from others. "Now Shikamaru, I will share my thoughts about your performance and some data I have on you." Shikamaru nodded. "Since you're the brains, so you should know by now that you _are_ the brains of this team." Shikamaru nodded again knowing his responsibilities full well.

"So, we will be working on strategy. But when it comes to fight you are a liability." Asuma said with a serious face "Your reflexes are not good enough, your body is a little weak for a taijutsu battle. You will meet people that have enough brute force to break your clan's jutsu. And you cannot rely on that every time, 'cause its no guarantee that you will be able to catch your enemy in your jutsu."

"So, we will be working on your physical strength as well." Shikamaru groaned at that. "Troublesome." he mumbled to himself. Then Asuma proceeded to tell him how were they going to build his strength speed and reflexes.

XxX

 _ **With Ino**_

Asuma came to a halt reaching a clearing away from others. "So this is where we are going to train one-on-one?" Ino said coming to a stop after her sensei. Asuma nodded, "For today yes, but we can train wherever we want."

"Now, lets review your performance shall we?" Ino nodded "Alright." "Now from what I have read from your file and based on your performance today, I can say that you will play the role of info and support." Asuma began.

"What?" Ino shouted with a look of disbelief "Just info and support."

Asuma raised a hand to calm the kunoichi down. "If you don't understand the importance of information _or_ support, then you shouldn't be a ninja." Ino put her head down in shame. "Do you understand what a little info like what time does the enemy lit a cigarette can do?"

Ino nodded. "Alright, no need to be down like that. And being support means you _will_ have to fight on equal ground with your team." Asuma then tried to lighten up the mood, which worked.

Ino then looked up back to her normal mood again then Asuma proceeded "Now about your fighting style, you are good and can become much better. But, you're way too predictable, and thats dangerous. Shikamaru was reading you like a book, if he had his body to back him up, he would have won. We will be working on that." Asuma then proceeded to discuss with her while sparring on how to feint attacks and play with enemy's mind.

XxX

 _ **With Naruto**_

They were in the same clearing as before "Okay, since they are gone, lets start."

"Yatta! So, sensei what will we be learning today, some cool jutsu, or... or that jutsu that you use when you come and go."

Asuma laughed at the hyperactive blond's impatience "No, first we will review your performance." Naruto tilted his head in confusion before he realized what the chain smoker was saying.

"Alright. Lets get this over with so we can start to learn something new."

Asuma smiled and began "From what I can tell from your performance today. Your taijutsu is good, well, not very good if you are up against a taijutsu master, but good. Anyway I can see that you have a good grasp of basics but you're still a little sloppy with your stances that can only be improved via practice."

"And also you're not meant to be a taijutsu master, with your reserves even without your... tenant, are very large, so ninjutsu will be your forte." Naruto's face lit up at that piece of information. "So you will be the brawns of the team. You will be on the front in a battle as the main fighter on the team."

Naruto couldn't have been more happier. It served two purposes, first that he will be able to protect his friends as a shield for them, and second that he will become more stronger, as he would have to fight head-on.

"Okay, so now we have two different things for you to concentrate on, first being to corporate that tanto in your fighting style, and second which you won't like, being strategy." Naruto frowned. He did _not_ want to do boring stuff. Seeing this, Asuma remembered what Hiruzen told him.

 _"And one more thing before you go, if you want Naruto to do something like reading books and stuff, just tell him it will look good on his personality, and people will recognize him as strong." Asuma laughed at that, dismissing the notion and himself from the room._

He decided to give it a try "If you do that, people will recognize you as Hokage material for sure." Asuma nearly face-faulted seeing it actually worked on the blond who had stars in his eyes.

Then they began to spar with their weapons in their hands. While keep discussing on how to effectively use the tanto.

XxX

 _ **After An Hour**_

Both Ino and Shikamaru came back panting heavily from where they were training just in time to see Asuma kick Naruto in the face. Both snickered at seeing the knucklehead flying. "So you came back." Asuma turned his attention towards the two who plopped down on the ground and smiled. "Alright Naruto, all of you rest for a little while and then we will go see what mission can we get."

Naruto did as he was told, he was also sweating profusely. So, he sat down near his teammates to rest for a while and they began to talk to each other getting to know each other better. So Asuma didn't interrupt them for quite some time. Now it was a little over noon, so he decided to interrupt and ask them to go to the barbecue restaurant.

But before he said something, they all heard a thunder coming from the west direction from where they were, before it disappeared. "What was that?" Ino asked out loud what her other two teammates were thinking. Asuma chuckled "That is Kakashi's way of scaring his what he calls 'cute little genin'. They must be having the test."

Naruto turned towards the jonin with hope in his eyes "Sensei, don't you have something cool like that." Shikamaru and Ino face-palmed hearing that.

Asuma chuckled nervously "Sooo," he drawled "anyone want to go to Ichiraku Ramen." He wanted to go to the barbecue restaurant but oh well, there goes that idea. Ino and Shikamaru sweat-dropped at the pathetic attempt to dodge the question. But Naruto was a different story altogether. Hearing the name of his favorite food, he instantly jumped to stand.

"Yeah! Lets go to Ichiraku ramen. The foods given to us by gods themselves." he then started walking off without caring if anyone followed. Ino and Shikamaru nearly face-faulted seeing it actually worked. But didn't 'cause of different reason. Ino not wanting her dress and her hair mess up more then they already were. And Shikamaru not because it would be troublesome to face-fault but because it would be too troublesome to get back up after the face-fault.

Asuma sighed in relief at successfully diverting the knucklehead blond's attention "Lets go then. Although why do I have the feeling that, I shouldn't have done that."

"You will find out soon enough." Shikamaru said sighing.

XxX

 _ **Half An Hour Later**_

 _ **Hokage Office**_

There sat a shinobi herald as the 'Kami no shinobi' to try and incinerate the object of his hatred by staring at them. Oh yes its the paperwork alright. Then there was a knock on his door. After a 'come in' with a tone of heavy relief from the Hokage, a scarecrow made his way in.

"Ah Kakashi, so what's the report." the older man asked.

"They passed. Although they are going to need to work on there teamwork." Said the man in the mask with his nose buried in an orange book.

"Good." The Hokage said with a pleased smile on his face. "Finally you accepted a team, after all these years." As they were conversing, a loud voice was heard, through out the village.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO EATS _THAT_ MUCH RAMEN?"

"I think Asuma is having fun with Naruto." Hiruzen mused as both men laughed at Asuma's predicament.

XxX

 _ **Two Month Later**_

 _ **Training Ground 10**_

After two months the three genin really got to know each others. Their teamwork and friendship improved greatly. They were now like a family Naruto never had. In terms of skill they have grown much since their first day. Shikamaru's body wasn't as weak as before. Ino wasn't as straightforward as before. And Naruto now used his tanto very well in combat.

And its been a nearly a month when Asuma started with Naruto on the wind manipulation. He was so happy when he found out that Asuma also had a wind affinity.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Now since you are able to fight with your tanto very easily, like its second nature. We will switch to another gear." Asuma told Naruto after their team training was finished._

 _Naruto tilted his head "What do you mean sensei?"_

 _Asuma's hand went to his pouch and he pulled out a paper slip and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took the slip before looking up to Asuma and tilted his head in confusion._

 _"It's to determine your elemental affinity." Asuma explained. But Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Element what now?" Asuma face-faulted at this._

 _Then he proceeded to pick himself up "Guess I will have to start from the beginning, eh?! Okay, you know that there are five basic elements: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Right?" His question was answered when he saw Naruto's hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

 _The chain-smoker face-palmed with a exaggerated sigh "Okay, there_ are _five basic elements that I stated earlier. Most people's chakra lean towards one element which is easy for them to master than other elements. Like the Uchiha excel in fire style jutsu cause there element affinity is Fire."_

 _Naruto nodded "So that's why Sasuke can perform those big fire balls. And that means he is already ahead of me in that department" Naruto said the last part in a near panicked voice to which Asuma nodded chuckling._

 _"Now transfer your chakra to this slip. If it catches fire, its fire nature. If it splits in two, its wind nature. If it wrinkles, its lightning nature. If it crumbles, its earth nature. and if it gets soggy, its water nature." Naruto hurriedly transfered his chakra in the slip which immediately split in two._

 _At this Asuma grinned widely "Congrats kid, you are like the second person in Konoha who have wind element. With first of course being me." Naruto grinned at the prospect of having the same element as his sensei. Asuma continued "Its a rarest element in all five nations and only Sunagakure have a decent number of Wind Style users._ And _its the single most offensive element. Perfect for your personality." Naruto was jumping up and down by this point._

 _Then he tossed two scrolls which read "_ _Fuuton: Repp_ _u_ _sh_ _ou_ _(_ _Wind Style: Gale Palm_ _)_ _",and the second one read"_ _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ _(_ _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ _)."_

 _"Now I want you to start with_ _Fuuton: Repp_ _u_ _sh_ _ou_ _(_ _Wind Style: Gale Palm_ _). Its a C-rank jutsu which can be used to knock people off. And if used in conjunction with kunai and shuriken, the weapons become more lethal as their velocity increases greatly._

 _Naruto shook his head in affirmative and then the two began to discuss how to perform the wind style jutsu._

 **(Flashback end)**

They were now able to climb tree or wall. Which Asuma pounded into them nicely. He knew just how important these things were when it came to fighting. Even if they were normally stronger than the opponent, if they didn't knew how to fight on wall and water, they will be sitting duck. About a week ago...

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Alright guys today we will do all our work here." Asuma took his team near the Hokage Monument and told them._

 _"Why here Asuma sensei?" Ino asked curiously._

 _Naruto took a moment from his sight seeing and turned towards them with his normal hyperactive attitude "Why do you think Ino? Of course because the next Hokage should be trained near the previous Hokage. Isn't it obvious?" Ino's eyebrow twitched._

 _"What kind of foolish obviousness is that you moron?" Ino shouted, but there was no real malice in her voice. Naruto had began to grow as a friend on her during her time with him._

 _Asuma laughed at his team "Maybe, maybe not. But you see today we will do sparring up there." He pointed towards the middle of the mountain. "Now that you are able to walk on the wall?"_

 _Shikamaru's jaw dropped "But... But, that's too much work." Everyone laughed at the lazy Nara seeing how distraught he was at hearing that._

 _"Maybe, but tree climbing is not successful if you are not able to fight on a vertical surface for at least an hour." Asuma responded as his laughter died. "Alright lets get to it."_

 _XxX_

 _When Ino and Naruto were sparing which was Naruto without his tanto. It was clear to see that right now Naruto had an upper hand in the fight. There were two factors in play here, first being obvious that when it came to hand to hand combat, Naruto was always a little better than most of his peers. Second being the chakra reserves, Ino had nowhere near as much chakra as Naruto._

 _Ino came with a punch to Naruto's face who blocked and retaliated with a punch to gut which Ino blocked with her left hand, so Naruto jumped with a spin an came down with a kick to Ino's shoulder. Ino saw this coming and jumped back in order to gain some distance._

 _Naruto tried to cover the distance and lunged forward but the chakra he was using turned into wind elemental chakra subconsciously so there was a sudden burst of speed which he did not take into account and he slammed into Ino and both were sent falling to the ground from the cliff where they were fighting. Luckily they were not too high and Ino landed on top of Naruto._

 _Naruto groaned in pain but looked towards Ino in concern "Ino, are you alright? You aren't hurt badly are you?" Ino took note of their uh... position and stood up quickly._

 _"Yeah I'm alright." Ino replied "But, are_ you _alright? You were the one that took the burnt. And what the hell was that?_ " _Ino gestured towards the point where they fell from. "How did you move so fast?"_

 _Naruto threw her a reassuring grin "Yeah I'm alright. It will heal up in no time." Then he too looked towards the point from where they fell "As for what was that, I have no idea."_

 _Asuma and Shikamaru too reached near them by that time "Hey, you guys alright?" Asuma asked the two blonds._

 _"Yeah we're good Asuma sensei. But do you know what the heck happened with me back there?" Naruto asked the jonin._

 _Asuma thought for a moment and nodded "I may have an idea. I think when you pumped the extra chakra to jump towards Ino, you subconsciously turned it into wind chakra which gave you the thrust."_

 _Naruto tilted his head in confusion, then a bulb lit in his mind when Asuma's words register. "Ah... so that's it. So you are saying that I can increase my speed if I channel wind chakra in my feet."_

 _Asuma nodded "That's the gist of it. Although you need practice."_

 _Shikamaru spoke up "Well, I think even Naruto can see at least that much." everyone laughed as Naruto pouted on that comment. 'Lazy ass' he mumbled to himself before joining the frey with his teammates in laughing._

 **(Flashback end)**

Now Asuma had started on there water walking technique two days ago. And it really wasn't as hard as they previously thought. Since the basics were nearly the same as the tree walking technique.

"Hey Asuma sensei!" the resident whiskered boy called out to his sensei. Who was locked in mortal combat in a game of shogi. Whenever Asuma and Shikamaru played shogi, the blonds were free to do whatever they want, whether they sleep or train, it was up to them.

He remembered the first time Asuma had dragged him into the game...

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Hey Naruto!" Asuma called the blond who was practicing_ _Fuuton: Reppushou_ _(_ _Wind Style: Gale Palm_ _) and_ _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ _(_ _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ _). Naruto looked towards his jonin sensei._

 _"What is it sensei?" Asuma waved his hand to signal for him to come over to him. When Naruto came running._

 _"Lets play a game of shogi." Asuma said as Shikamaru eyed Asuma as to ask 'Come again'. And Naruto being... well Naruto outright refused. "No way. That's too boring for someone as awesome as me."_

 _But Asuma desperately needed a morale boost, after loosing yet another match with Shikamaru. Seriously, how can he not defeat the kid even a single time. This frustrated him to no end. "Its to see how are you doing in terms of strategy." Naruto was still too reluctant, so Asuma gave a final push with a smirk resting on his face "Besides Hokage are good at shogi. It goes to show how good they are in organizing the battlefield with the resources available to win."_

 _That was it. Naruto moved so fast to sit against him that Shikamaru was knocked away from where he was sitting and then decided to lay wherever he landed. But that also was not to be. He collided with Ino who was laying there and enjoying the piece and quite. After that Naruto and Asuma proceeded with their match ignoring the plights coming from the pineapple haired boy._

 _Naruto surprised Asuma by some of his moves that were too unpredictable. But Asuma had plenty of time to recover and eventually won. He was hard pressed not to shout but still stood up and did a 'Yes!' with his body language. To which the blond boy pouted much to the amusement of his teammates._

 **(Flashback end)**

Naruto by now knew for a fact that Asuma played with him to make himself feel better. Asuma without turning towards the blond boy replied "Yes Naruto."

"You know I have learned the two jutsu you gave me. So what do I do next." Asuma stopped for a moment and tapped his chin in a manner of thinking about what to do next with his hyperactive student. "Do you have any new cool jutsu you can teach me? Or how about you teach me that... ah..." Naruto scratched his head trying to remember something.

"Shunshin no Jutsu" Ino helped with a snicker. She knew by now what her fellow blond's preferences were.

"Yeah, what she said." Naruto said with a happy tone. Asuma just chuckled.

"Alright, no I'm not teaching you Shunshin no Jutsu but I _have_ two things for you to do." Asuma paused as the blond's expression changed from a developing frown to hope. When he was sure he had the boy's full attention he continued "First is that practice the jutsu given to you more." Seeing Naruto frown Asuma proceeded to explain.

"Your hand seals are slow for it to be used effectively in battle. And simple techniques such as these should be mastered to a degree where you don't need hand seals." Naruto was looking at him like a gaping fish.

' _So, Jutsu without hand seals? That would be so cool._ ' Seeing Naruto satisfied with the explanation Asuma proceeded.

"You will have to do the jutsu like a thousand times to get it without hand seals. Then again, you have your Kage Bunshins to help you. You should also learn how to do all academy jutsu without hand seals too." He looked at the two other two students. "That goes for you two as well." Ino nodded whereas Shikamaru groaned and mumbled something about 'too troublesome and time wasting' and something about 'not enough time for cloud watching'.

Ino smacked Shikamaru in the head "Quit complaining, you lazy ass." Shikamaru groaned "Troublesome women."

"You say something Shika- _kun_?" Ino said in sweet voice with her eyes closed and a sweet smile "Perhaps you want to repeat that in front of your mom." Shikamaru paled at that thought.

Naruto laughed at his teammates normal 'interaction' "Come on Ino, you are scaring the shit out of Shika." Ino turned towards Naruto and both began to laugh.

"You are right Naruto. Just mention her mom, and he turns white as a sheet." Everyone laughed as Shikamaru sighed and mumbled about 'troublesome teammates.'

"Hahaha... alright," Asuma said as he controlled himself "speaking of which, Naruto" Naruto turned towards Asuma in a questioning gaze "how is your practice with the extra speed by adding wind chakra going?"

"Its going well, ever since you gave me those damn weights," Naruto pouted "I've been able to get at least a little control."

"Well I gave you those weights to increase your normal speed and reflexes, so the rest of your body can keep up with the speed of your legs given by the thrust of air." Asuma tried to explain "Besides your weights are nearly the tenth the amount of weights what Gai makes his student wear." Naruto's jaw dropped at hearing that. As did Ino's and Shikamaru's.

"WHAT?" all three genins shouted together. Asuma just laughed at his three flabbergasted genin "That's right, so now don't complain." Naruto couldn't do anything but nod dumbly.

"Now that that's out of the way, the second thing I want you to do Naruto is that you start practicing cutting a leaf in half. So we can move to more advanced stuff." Naruto tilted his head showing that he was confused, so Asuma decided to elaborate by showing him. He picked up a nearby leaf and channeled his chakra cutting the leaf cleanly in half in the process.

Naruto's eyes widened before they began to glow. "Wow! That's so totally awesome Asuma sensei. How did you do that?" Asuma smiled his student eagerness to learn things. Naruto had always been like this, always ready to learn anything he had to teach, well... at least until it didn't require him to read that is. But he really was an incredible student to have, if not the most bright.

"I cut it using my chakra of course. Wind is not only for gusts and pressure. Its also used for cutting everything that stands in its way. That's why wind is the most offensive element among all others." Naruto nodded furiously and picked up a leaf and started channeling chakra through it, only to find nothing happened.

"Hey! How come I can't do it?" Naruto complained in a childish manner.

"It take months if not years to get it down kid. Now quit complaining and just get to your exercise. Also use clones to do it." Naruto frowned then nodded and created fifty clones to assist him.

XxX

 _ **Outside Hokage's Office**_

Team ten was about to make their way inside to go get a mission when they saw familiar faces coming out of the office.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, here to get a mission." Naruto chimed.

"Yeah, and we got an escort mission for someone close to Daimyo." Kiba informed the group in front of him with a grin as to provoke them "What'd you say about that, huh dobe?"

Kurenai tried to suppress her laughter and winked at Naruto. Team ten had met Kurenai on many occasions as she talked to Asuma _a lot_ , but they had never met her team for like sit together and do something.

Naruto tried to understand why Kurenai winked at him when a memory came back to him.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Asuma and his team entered a the Akimichi Barbecue Restaurant after completing their mission. Naruto had a scowl on his face. "That was the worst mission ever." Ino and Shikamaru laughed but completely agreed with Naruto._

 _They sat down on a table and placed there orders. "Now that wasn't so bad Naruto." Asuma turned to Naruto and laughed._

 _"That wasn't bad! THAT WASN'T BAD! If that wasn't bad then I don't know what is bad. That was the_ absolute _worst." Naruto shouted._

 _"Oh, Naruto-kun what are you so riled up about." Everyone turned to see Kurenai standing there._

 _"Hey Kurenai-sensei. Just about today's mission." Naruto sighed._

 _"Oh! What was your mission today?" Kurenai asked as she took seat near Asuma. They told her about their mission and Kurenai started to laugh much to Naruto's chagrin. Then a glint came across Naruto's eyes._

 _"Hey Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai looked up and immediately identified that glint. She knew someone was going to be targeted by one of his pranks. Her theory was proven correct the moment she answered the next question "Have your team gotten that assignment." Kurenai shook her head._

 _"I have an idea." Then she listened to his explanation. In the end she was also happy that she listened to him._

 **(Flashback end)**

Naruto was rolling on the ground clutching the sides of his stomach "Oh... oh... oh, Kurenai-sensei, you are the best, hahaha...". At first Shikamaru and Ino didn't understand but soon realization dawned upon them, and they began laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed loudly frowning "What's so funny you morons?" And Akamaru yipped in agreement to his human partner. Even Hinata was looking at team ten laughing with a curious uh.. blush!? If that was possible. And Shino was stoic as ever but if you try to focus he raised an eyebrow as well.

"Oh nothing Kiba. Hehehe... nothing at all. Just make sure you take care of Tora-chan okay. Hahaha..." Naruto said suppressing his laughter for a moment and then started laughing again. Asuma dragged them inside before Kiba could ask more questions.

After a while a loud voice was heard across the village "THAT'S TORA. _THAT'S_ TORA. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME."

XxX

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

"Now Asuma's team ten, what will you do next? Hmmm... there's babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in neighboring village, painting fence and..." As Hiruzen was stating the missions, Naruto interrupted.

"No! No! No! No thank you!" He shouted "I want to do, you know, more incredible mission like myself." Asuma sighed heavily ' _I suppose it was about time for this._ '

Iruka's eyebrow twitched who was sitting next to the _Sandaime_. "You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple duties and work there way up." Naruto didn't want to hear any of this.

"But, we keep getting the crappies duties ever." Asuma bonked his head. "Be quite you."

Hiruzen turned towards Naruto "It seems that I have to explain what duties are all about." The the old Kage continued his rant about who gets what missions and stuff "You guys just recently became genin, therefore D rank missions are perfect for you, so..." The old man blinked when he saw Naruto was sitting down turned towards his sensei.

"Yesterday we had barbecue, so lets go to Ichiraku today..." Naruto was ranting about food. A tick mark appeared on Hiruzen's forehead.

"Hey! Listen!" He shouted. Asuma looked up and rubbed his neck sheepishly "I-I appolozige for that."

"Gee! All you do is lecture me." He told the Hokage "But you know what? I'm not the trouble making brat you think I am!" Naruto turned around still sitting with his cheeks puffed.

"Alright." Everyone turned to Hokage "If you want it that badly, I will give you a C rank mission." Naruto's face lit up immediately.

"Yes, dattebayo!" He shouted with excitement. Ino was also excited by the prospect of getting there first C-rank mission. But there teammate was nowhere near as excited.

* * *

 **a) Fuuton: Reppushou(Wind Style: Gale Palm): Rank: C; Short to Mid Range; Supplementary Jutsu**

 **A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times.**

 **b) Fuuton: Daitoppa(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough): Rank: C; Short to Mid Range; Supplementary and Offensive Jutsu**

 **A technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. The technique can also be used in the form of a devastation stream of wind expelled from the user's mouth.**

* * *

 **A/n: So thats the second chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed me or P. messaged me. That means very much to me. The response was good, at least for me it was good.**

 **So I h** **ope you liked it. Tell me what you think about the chapter and reviews are always welcome.**

 **Next chapter will be their first C-rank mission. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: First C-Rank Mission

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? Besides if I were to say otherwise and I wouldn't, believe me... and you reported me to authorities, it would be just mean.**

 **Chapter 3: First C-Rank Mission**

 _"Geez! All you do is lecture me." Naruto told the Hokage "But you know what? I'm not the trouble-making brat you think I am!" he then turned around still sitting with his cheeks puffed._

 _"Alright." Everyone turned to Hokage "If you want it that badly, I will give you a C rank mission." Naruto's face lit up immediately._

 _"Yes, dattebayo!" He shouted with excitement._

The old Hokage rummaged through the scrolls of C-Rank missions and picked up a particular scroll. "Yeah! Its perfect for you and you are perfect for this mission." Hiruzen mumbled to himself eying the scroll with a thoughtful expression in play. "Alright team ten, you are going to go and deliver this scroll to a team of Iwa which you will meet at the border of _Tsuchi No Kuni_ on _Tenchi Bridge_ going through _Kusa No Kuni_. You will give them the scroll five days from now at noon. They will be there, and you just have to give them this scroll."

Listening to Hokage about meeting Iwa shinobi made Ino go stiff, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru and Asuma. Asuma spoke up "Alright Hokage-sama. We will start moving in two hours." Hokage just nodded in affirmation and gestured them that they can leave.

Asuma turned towards his team and put a hand on Ino's shoulder, who was still stiff from the new information fed to her brain, to calm the kunoichi down. In response to which she visibly relaxed and nodded before making herself scarce from the office. Then the other two members of team nodded and made their way out of the office, leaving the Hokage, Iruka and some other chunin to do their work in peace.

Iruka turned towards the Hokage with a concerned expression on his face "Hokage-sama, I don't mean the question your judgment but, was it really alright to let them go to meet the Iwa team?" the old Hokage turned towards Iruka as he continued "You know how much pride Naruto have in our village. And Naruto may not know about much about the other stuff taught in the academy but the Hokage and wars are the two things that Naruto always paid attention to as they depicted the deeds done by the previous Hokages. And our books really don't make _Iwagakure_ shinobi look like good people."

The Hokage nodded, he knew how _Iwagakure_ was shown in the books. He had made some amends to the material provided to the academy, some of which was just bullshit. Not all but some of it. And he knew for a fact that such was the case in _Iwagakure_ towards _Konoha_. But he still didn't have time to go through the whole material. Hokage had way too much work to take time do such things.

Every person in the elemental nations knew that Hiruzen Sarutobi was a peace-loving man. Many considered him too soft to be a Kage. But he had faced too many battles, killed way too many people, lost way too many close friends and comrades. He fought in all three great shinobi wars for god's sake, that he wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible. And if such a possibility arise that _Iwagakure_ is ready to make an alliance, _Konoha's_ mentality shouldn't be filled with false hatred.

"And that isn't the only problem there is to it. The Nara clan and Yamanaka clan lost many of their clan members in that war. It may not go well for anyone Hokage-sama." The _Sandaime_ didn't say anything for a moment, then he replied a voice that spoke of the great wisdom that the 'Kami no Shinobi' possessed.

"Iruka you remember when I told you about hatred. That day I told you that when people reject someone's very existence taking them for something they are not and they had no control over the circumstances that created their existence and then look at them, their eyes become cold, cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter." Iruka nodded as he remembered the speech very well "Such is the case with Iwa shinobi. Most of the people in this village look at them like they are not shinobi, they look at them like they are some kind of monsters."

Iruka was listening intently to what the old Hokage had to say "But Naruto has also suffered the same hatred developed in people. I can say even more hatred then them as he had to share the burden alone. So he knows that people shouldn't be hated on what they had no control over. It's not the shinobi they are meeting that killed the people they cared about. They had no control over where they were born. People who are subjected to the same kind of hatred can never hate each other. The Iwa shinobi haven't faced the hatred that brews inside some of our shinobi, so they may not respond in kind, but Naruto will never hate them unless the person he is meeting directly harm him or his comrades. So I believe Naruto is the safest person to send with them."

Iruka nodded as it made sense "As for Ino and Shikamaru, Shikamaru is a logical person. He _is_ the son of Shikaku and thinks for himself rather than taking things for what they look like or are told by the others. And I am certain that people like him don't develop malice towards the people they had never met. If you want proof, then you should remember that he was like the first friend of his age that Naruto ever had." Iruka said nothing to interrupt the old Kage and merely nodded.

"And Ino needs to see that the Iwa shinobi are not monsters. They are people, just like us. She is a little prejudiced like all the other people and I can't fully blame her. After all, she did grow in the society _we_ created. I know that Ino isn't the best person to send but she is far from worst. Maybe someone as nice as Naruto or a level-headed person like Shikamaru will come to meet and change her view of them. Just maybe, you can't blame an old man for his hope." Iruka nodded as his respect towards the Hokage went up even more if it was possible.

Iruka then noted that after the short enlightening conversation, Hiruzen's eyes went cold, 'cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter' as the Hokage put it, and looked around to spot the target of the hatred of the most respected and knowledgeable man in the village. Paperwork of course, what did you expect. Iruka shook his head in amusement and went to his own work.

XxX

 _ **Outside The Hokage's Office**_

Asuma and his team made it out of the office and he instructed his team as he took out a cigarette "Pack all your stuff for three weeks and meet me at the West gate in two hours alright."

"Yatta! We are just genin and we are already doing these awesome diplomatic missions with other shinobi villages. We are totally big deals." Naruto shouted with excitement and a light in his eyes. But Ino was nowhere near as excited as she was before. She didn't lose anyone close to her per se. But still everyone in the clan was like a family, so she didn't like the idea of meeting with someone from that... village.

Shikamaru chuckled at his teammate being all fired up "It isn't a diplomatic mission you moron. In diplomatic missions, the leaders of villages sit and discuss the problems and the likes of there nations. We are just going to hand over a scroll and come back strolling through the forests." and then he yawned. So much for distributing knowledge.

"Yeah yeah, whatever lazy-ass." Naruto just dismissed what Shikamaru just said. Still on his high horses, Naruto turned towards his destination to start running before he remembered something and turned towards his sensei "Hey sensei," getting Asuma to turn towards him "Well, I wanted to know what to do about the weights."

Asuma raised his eyebrows and voiced his question "What about them? Keep 'em on till you need absolutely need to take them off."

"Well, you see I think I have gotten used to these weights, so I don't have to keep them on right? My body is already adjusted to the speed, so why keep them on?" Naruto replied which got Asuma's eyebrows to rise in surprise.

' _How did he got used to the weights so quickly? Granted they are very low, as I didn't want him to become bone tired. That is also the reason why very few people use weights to train as it hinders more than it helps._ ' Asuma thought to himself when it clicked ' _Oh, yes how could have I forgotten. The Kyuubi's chakra mends his body as quickly as his muscles are tear apart due to the weights eventually making them stronger as do the bones. Well, that's certainly a plus._ ' He smiled at the new development.

"No, don't take them off. If you do then your body won't feel the strain that the weights put on them, so your muscle length and strength will slowly deteriorate. If you've gotten used to the weights then increase them a little bit. Don't increase too much, it will affect your body negatively, okay. The increased weights will help you improve your speed even more."

Naruto took in the information and nodded with his usual foxy grin. "Sure thing sensei!" He then turned around and ran away to his all-time favorite stand to have his lunch before setting foot out of the village as who knows when he will get his favorite ramen again. Ino and Shikamaru also strolled towards their respective homes. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and started walking towards his own destination.

XxX

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

 _ **West Gate Of Konoha**_

Naruto arrived at the gates ten minutes before the designated time to meet. Empty handed. He found that his teammates were already there waiting for him and their sensei to arrive to start their first C-Rank mission, which he was super excited about. He greeted them in his normal cheery attitude "Hey there guys! You both are already here huh?" His teammates turned towards him.

"Yeah, It would be too troublesome to hear Ino's bickering if I arrived late. So I decided to show up a little early and rest here." Shikamaru responded in ever-present lazy voice. Ino turned towards him with a murderous glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh! now I _bicker_ with you. Huh, you lazy-ass?" Dark aura started emanating from the said girl, making Shikamaru sweat bullets. Seeing this Naruto also began sweating somewhat and made himself as scarce as possible. Strangled cries could be heard all over the village for some time until eventually, Ino calmed down when Shikamaru passed out and was lying with swirls in his eyes.

Naruto approached cautiously to see if she really calmed down. "Uh... Ino you safe?" He asked nervously. Ino turned towards Naruto.

"When have I ever been unsafe to you Naruto- _kun_?" she said adding the full effect of puppy dog eyes jutsu when looking towards him and emphasizing on the word '-kun'.

"Whenever you feel like it." Naruto deadpanned. "And besides, how long do you think I have been using that jutsu on Hokage-Jiji. It won't work on me." He said that but he was still affected by it and wanted it to end as soon as possible. And if she decided on batting her eyelashes, he would crack. And if Ino saw that then he was done for and would be in for one hell of a... well Naruto doesn't know the exact word but I'm sure you can understand.

"Aww man, this should have flattened any other boy. How come it doesn't work on you?" She pouted. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief before a mischievous glint in eyes replaced it.

"Except that teme-ass apparently, whom on you have been trying this for years." Naruto snickered. Ino glared at him like she was going to murder the poor boy, only to Naruto's snicker to turn into a full-blown laughter, much to Ino's ire, but she didn't hit him 'cause he was right... technically. After the laughter died down Naruto pointed towards downed Shikamaru who still had swirls in his eyes.

"Will he be alright?" Ino also turned towards Shikamaru and shrugged "Oh I'm pretty sure he is alright. Most probably to fool us into not making us wake him up, he must have learned some 'Swirl eye Jutsu' or something like that."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Uh... Ino, I am pretty sure that this was your doing. And other than that he is too lazy to come up with something like that." Ino clapped her hands giving a nervous chuckle in response.

"By the way Naruto, why are you empty-handed? Where is your stuff, we have a long way ahead of us you know." Ino asked turning towards her fellow blond.

Naruto patted his left thigh showing it had pockets on it that were full and grinned "I used storage scrolls to pack my stuff so I won't have to carry all the stuff." Ino raised a questioning eyebrow to which Naruto continued "I learned about it when I first went to Tenten to buy stuff, she told me about these. And then I started reading about fuuinjutsu. I love reading more and more about fuinnjutsu."

Ino's and even downed Shikamaru's head instantly snapped towards Naruto like they would break from the sudden jerk with an incredulous look on their faces. "YOU and READING?!" Ino shouted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously "Come on guys, I'm not that bad... Am I?" He asked the last part with a pause. Shikamaru and Ino just shook their head furiously in affirmative. Reading was like the last thing anyone could expect from Naruto. That can't be digested just like that.

"So can you pack our stuff in scrolls too?" Ino asked after some time has passed and she recovered from the huge revelation. Naruto turned towards her and chirped "Yeah sure." He pulled out two more scrolls and packed his teammates' stuff and gave them the scrolls which they pocketed.

Asuma arrived just in time when Naruto was giving Shikamaru his scroll. "So you have packed your stuff in storage scrolls huh." Asuma smiled at them. "So Naruto, you like fuinnjutsu I take it?"

Naruto turned towards his jonin sensei and grinned "Yeah, fuinnjutsu is awesome. I have just learned basic storage seals and explosive tags and simple stuff like that. And progressing towards more complicated ones." Asuma nodded back with a smile.

"So let's get started with our first ever C-Ranked mission eh!" Asuma said with a little excitement of his own after providing the guards' essential documents.

Naruto jumped in excitement "Yatta! We are going on our first C-Rank mission. Awesome." Ino and Shikamaru just shook their head in amusement. They all began to walk out of the gates and into the forests surrounding the village.

After some walking Naruto began to get bored "So sensei are we running or just walking?"

Shikamaru's eyes widen in horror and his head turned slowly towards Asuma with fear and hope in his eyes, much to the amusement of his squad mates and sensei. "Hahaha... don't worry Shikamaru we have five days to reach there. So we will just walk." Asuma assured his most laid-back student while trying to control his laughter to which Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"But sensei I'm getting bored," Naruto said with a little whine in his tone.

"So why don't you start practicing cutting the leaf," Asuma suggested as he continued with his smoking.

Naruto shook his head "Nah, I think its best if I do it with the help of my clones, not here. I will do it in one go next time we are training for real." Then something clicked in his head "Yeah I totally forgot, I had packed a fuinnjutsu book." He then reached out to his pocket and brought out a scroll and transferred chakra into it. A book popped out of it and he pocketed back his scroll and started reading the book.

His teammates stared at him for a while, still new to the information that Naruto actually read.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched just before they left Konoha. A ninja with white hair and glasses and a headband with Konoha's symbol on it. He pushed his glasses up with his finger and smiled ' _Meeting with an Iwa team eh? Interesting._ ' The ninja in question turned around and headed back into the village like nothing ever happened.

XxX

 _ **Three Days Later**_

 _ **Somewhere In**_ **Hi No Kuni**

Naruto and his team were walking through the forests soon to reach the borders of _Hi No Kuni_ and _Kusa No Kuni_. They had been walking through the country for three days and took breaks and camped at nights. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru talked and laughed. They were bonding really well. This brought a genuine smile on Asuma's face. Of course, he also talked to them all the time.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino got the attention of the blond "I never got to ask you something. How did you pass the academy exam? We know you failed then how come you got your headband?" Ino asked genuinely curious. At this question, Naruto and Asuma stiffened ever so slightly. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Well you see, after I failed, I was depressed since I have failed two times before. So Iruka sensei took sympathy towards me and told me that if I master any clone jutsu he will let me pass. And he also showed me how to create Kage Bunshins. So I practiced hard and mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and showed it to Iruka sensei, who let me pass and was then assigned to this team." Naruto replied nervously as he was not sure that they bought the lie or not. As he wasn't ready to reveal the fact that he was a jinchuriki right now. But he was relieved when he saw Ino nod. Shikamaru was not fully convinced but he let it slide as it would be too troublesome to ask more questions.

"Hey, by the way, Shika, Ino" Naruto started getting the attention of the said teammates "How is your elemental training going?" Ino looked towards him with a smile on her face "Oh that..."

 **(Flashback)**

 **With Ino**

 _After the team training, everyone went to their respective locations for one-on-one training. Asuma and Ino came to a stop upon entering some clearing._

 _"So sensei," Ino said getting the jonin's attention "What are we going to do today?" She asked in excitement._

 _Asuma smiled and rummaged through his pouch and pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to Ino. Ino tilted her head "What's this sensei?"_

 _Asuma smiled and began to explain "This is to determine your elemental affinity. As you may or may not know there are five types of basic elements and a human's chakra lean towards a specific element which is easy for them to master and utilizes less chakra."_

 _Ino nodded as she already knew that much "So what do I do?" she asked. Asuma pointed towards the paper slip and began "Just apply your chakra to the paper it will tell you your elemental affinity."_

 _Ino did as she was told and the paper turned soggy. "Ah... So you have water affinity." Asuma spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "Water is a really good element for you too. As it is the most versatile element if the user has enough imagination to use it correctly. It can be used to attack or defend. It is also the perfect support element." Ino beamed at the prospect of learning new water jutsu, only to slump her shoulders at the next statement made by Asuma._

 _"But we aren't going to work on elemental jutsu just yet. There are two reasons for this" Asuma told with a serious expression and lifted one finger "First, you must ask your father if you can continue with element training with your clan techniques. Though I am sure Inoichi will not object to that, so that's not the main concern." Ino nodded and Asuma continued._

 _"Well, the second thing and the more important thing is the elemental training needs considerate amount of chakra so we will first focus on increasing your chakra reserves so you don't drop dead in between a fight. So I don't think I will be teaching you that in a long time." Ino frowned and though reluctant obliged as she too understands that if she didn't have the chakra reserves she will become a liability just after using two or three jutsu._

 _"Also, you are not made for ninjutsu." Ino looked up at the chain smoker as he continued on "Ninjutsu is best for people with large chakra reserves. You are made for much more trickier ninja art." Ino's eyes lit up._

 _"What is it sensei? What will be my forte?" She knew that judging from the smile Asuma had he knew exactly how to make her strong._

 _Asuma chuckled seeing the enthusiastic girl "You see, since you have smaller chakra reserves, your control is way better than the others with larger chakra reserves. So you are better suited for genjutsu. And that is one tricky ninja art." Ino perked up at the idea of mastering genjutsu. From everything she had read up to this point, if a person could not sense a genjutsu, they are bound to fall. And expert genjutsu masters are always dangerous ones._

 _Asuma saw this and gave one final push, even though it was not needed "To add to your list of its usefulness you may or may not have counted. It's the best weapon for your clan jutsu too." Asuma watched as Ino tilted her head in confusion._

 _"What is that sensei?" Asuma heard this and smiled as he continued with his explanation "You see even if a person detects a genjutsu the time they use to break out of it will give you an opportunity to use your clan's jutsu against them. And that makes it one hell of a deadly combo." Ino's face lit up even more if it was not already at its maximum._

 _"Alright sensei, let's get started with genjutsu." Ino fist pumped in the air. Asuma chuckled at the blond's antics._

 _Asuma tossed a scroll at her. "First read the theory on your alone time. Then we will move further." Asuma said and got into his stance. "For now, lets spar." Ino pocketed the scroll and took her own stance._

 _XxX_

 **With Shikamaru**

 _Shikamaru yawned as they reached their designated location for the last part of today's training. Asuma turned towards him and searched his weapon pouch to bring out a paper slip. Shikamaru took it from his hand and raised a questioning eyebrow, Asuma proceeded to explain. "Have you heard of elemental affinities?"_

 _Shikamaru nodded "So this is to determine my elemental affinity?" he asked cocking an eyebrow to which Asuma nodded and instructed him to transfer his chakra into the paper slip. And Shikamaru did as he was told._

 _Both of their eyebrows lifted one in confusion and other's in shock as the paper crumbled to dust. Then Asuma smiled brightly. "Your elemental affinity definitely match you and your personality. Always laid back, always on the defensive." he laughed._

 _Shikamaru tried to give a pout but a yawn came out instead, much to the amusement of Asuma. "Hahaha... Oh man, that made my day. Hahaha..." Asuma continued to laugh as Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath._

 _Asuma composed himself and then proceeded to explain about the element "Okay, so basically, earth style users are rare in Konoha. Most of the earth style users are from Iwagakure. This type of element is mostly defensive. It can be used to attack but mostly it is defensive and is used to delay the enemy." Shikamaru nodded along._

 _"So this element is perfectly suited for a strategist such as yourself. So I want you to do two things before we start our training with the element. First," Asuma lifted a finger "I want you to ask for permission from your father if you can train in elemental training with your clan techniques." Shikamaru nodded as he knew some clan's don't allow something like this 'cause they are too proud of their clan techniques and the blame then falls on the teacher training them._

 _"I am pretty sure that Shikaku will have no problems with that. He is one of the most open-minded people in Konoha. Second is a major concern. You have good chakra reserves, but at the capacity they are now, you will become a liability if you use two or three techniques in a row. So we will be increasing your chakra reserves for a month or two."_

 _Shikamaru groaned at that "But we will have to do too much work for that." Asuma laughed at his student's laziness._

 _"Ah, don't worry. It will definitely pay off. Besides that, you should stick to your clan techniques more. As they will use less chakra and you will definitely find a way to use them better." Shikamaru nodded in understanding._

 **(Flashback end)**

Ino remembered and smiled "Oh that, you see we don't have as much as chakra reserves as you do. So I will hold on to elemental training until later. Right now I am going for genjutsu." She chirped "I have been covering the theory and all that stuff with our usual training. I have also started on a genjutsu provided by our chain smoker sensei."

She snickered at the last bit as Asuma protested against the name, much to the amusement of his three students. Naruto then turned towards Shikamaru "And what about you Shika, how's yours going?"

Shikamaru who was listening to his teammates talk with his hands in his pockets and ever-present half asleep expression responded "Well, Asuma sensei and I have been working on my chakra reserves for the last month." as he gestured towards their jonin instructor with a nod. "It's too troublesome if you ask me."

Naruto snorted "Guess that's why he _didn't_ ask you, huh lazy bum? Anyway what is _not_ troublesome for you Shika, I seem to have forgotten." Shikamaru glared at him with half-lidded eyes, causing all the other three to laugh. Naruto was slowly but surely developing a smart mouth on him. Maybe Ino's influence. Although he was most of the times his usual hyperactive self, he sometimes mouthed off too.

He then hit his left palm with a right fist as if he remembered something "Ah right... How could have I forgotten the _chores_ your _mom_ gives you." He turned towards Shikamaru with a mock apologetic expression in play "I'm so sorry Shika, I forgot such an important information. I will try not to forget in the future." Now both his sensei and Ino were laughing hysterically seeing Shikamaru actually had enough strength to glare at someone.

Then Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something about 'haunting memories' and 'troublesome blonds' which got him a bonk to the head by Ino.

After some time they became silent and Naruto went back to reading. After some reading he turned towards Asuma with a questioning look on his face "Asuma sensei, do you know about resistance seals?" Asuma stroke his beard as to think about something and then he nodded.

"Yes I know, they are applied to the body and they restrict the movement of the body effectively slowing it down. It works much like weights, but not completely like them. You see weights only strains limb's muscles and bones of your body and increase your speed and strength." He explained. Naruto nodded in understanding. Taking this as cue he continued "Whereas resistance seals strain the muscles of not only your limbs but your whole body. But they don't effect bones that much. These seals help you increase your speed and reflexes."

Naruto nodded in understanding "I think I'm going to apply them when we return." Asuma smiled at seeing his student work so hard.

Suddenly Naruto and Asuma both stopped in their tracks. Seeing this, other members of the team also stopped and started looking around. "What's the matter Naruto? Asuma sensei?" Ino asked in a worried tone. Asuma looked around like trying to find something.

Then Naruto spoke up "We are being watched." Hearing this both his teammates went on alert. They brought their kunai up, ready to defend at any given moment.

"Yeah, we are being watched but do you know which direction are they in. 'Cause I don't." Asuma spoke up without hope that Naruto knows the direction of their maybe assailants.

"Yeah, there are two squads. One squad is at nearly 2'o clock. The second one is at nearly 9'o clock. But I don't know their distances or their numbers. I just feel they are there, and they seem to be standing still." Naruto responded like it was something normal to know that.

Asuma eyes widen in shock but pushed the thought for a moment then thought about their current situation. "I think they are border patrol of _Kusa No Kuni_. Here to check if we are an enemy ninja or not." Asuma then turned towards Naruto and mused over it 'Of course they would get suspicious, seeing as how big of a chakra signature is coming in their territory.' Asuma then shook his head.

"Let's just keep going okay." All three of his student nodded and started moving, still alert and ready to fight at a moments notice.

After some time has passed and they walked in the _Kusa No Kuni_ so that they were now at a considerable distance from the border, Asuma turned towards Naruto and decided to voice the question. "Naruto how were you able to sense their presence back there?" Both Shikamaru and Ino turned towards Naruto too with an expression of curiosity.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know. I have developed this kind of thing when I was foraging in forests of the outskirts of our village or searching for food on streets or running away from the mob. When I was living on the streets this really helped me very much to save me from anyone who came after me. Since I had to live out in the open, I had to blend in the environment and be alert at all times if there was any danger nearby. So, slowly but surely I developed this kind of sense that allowed me to sense everything in my immediate range. But not far distances. Even when I was asleep or something I could sense if there is someone nearby. It was like the environment itself helped me in sensing others."

Naruto saw his teammate's eyebrow lift in awe but also frown in sadness more than anything when he mentioned about running from the mob and living on the streets by himself. And he didn't want to be questioned on why was mob chasing after him or make them sad because of his past so he decided to move the topic in other direction "How else do you think I was able to get away from all the ninja's and people coming after me after I pulled a prank on those suckers?" Naruto laughed to diffuse the gloomy air around his teammates.

Asuma was also sad for a moment and anger flashed in his eyes when he heard about mob chasing after him. He knew that people got drunk and occasionally beat him. But years of battle experience helped his mind settle down. Then he pondered on the other thing he said about sensing in immediate range as stroked his beard "That sense is like what most of the sensor types. But they are natural at this kind of stuff."

He then turned towards Naruto smiling "Which is really a good thing. No one will be able to get a drop on you. It won't help in fighting very much, but it damn sure will help you to hide effectively or find a hidden target. That's about it. But nonetheless, that will be really useful. And everything is a dangerous weapon in an experts hand."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile at Asuma's indirect praise and thanked him. Asuma nodded smiling.

"And I can improve my sense of smell, hearing, and my sight become a bit more clearer when I use chakra on them. I tried to do this to every body part after Asuma sensei taught us how to tree walk. My eyes, ears, nose and... uh... ahem... one other, body part showed the most change." He blushed in embarrassment at the thought of his ahem... extra 'limb' reacting to the chakra. But quickly recovered as to not show his blush to others. "You guys should try too, it's not exclusive." He laughed.

Shikamaru and Ino looked shocked at this but didn't paid mind to his little 'misplaced information', and thought about doing it too.

But Asuma picked up on the blush and the last part of his first sentence and blushed brightly too. ' _Maybe I should try it when I am..._ ' He quickly dismissed that line of thought. But put it in ' _definitely_ ponder on it later' named folder.

XxX

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _ **Border of**_ **Kusa No Kuni** _ **And**_ **Tsuchi No Kuni**

Two more days passed by, just talking, walking, sleeping and you know the regular stuff. They finally reached the borders of _Kusa no Kuni_ but were not done with their mission yet. The group continued to travel on the road. Their journey didn't end until they reached a medium-sized arch bridge that crossed a giant ravine.

"There's the _Tenchi Bridge_." Asuma informed the group as he gestured towards the structure where they were supposed to deliver the scroll.

"Yatta! We are going to complete our first C-rank mission. That's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto was jumping with excitement. Then he sensed some people standing on the bridge. "There are some people standing there on the bridge." He informed the rest of his squad.

"Most likely the Iwa team that we are supposed to deliver the scroll to." Shikamaru noted.

Ino groaned at this realization. The moment was finally here, they were about to meet the team from Iwa. They were about to meet the group of ninja that were enemies to Konoha. Shinobi from the village that fought and killed many Konoha ninja in the _Third Great Shinobi World War_. Ino remembered all the stories she had heard and read about Iwa ninjas from the academy and the older orphans who lost their parents in the war. She remembered every horrific crime that she heard they performed. She was not excited for this encounter _at all_.

The group continued their approach closer to the bridge. As they arrived, the figures were easier to identify. There were three of them standing in front of the bridge and they were indeed Iwa ninja, as identified by their forehead protectors tied on their heads.

One of them was a boy with neck length black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. He was wearing brown pants, a mesh shirt and a dark brown kimono on top with golden trimming on it. He was also wearing black shinobi boots. He had a muscular build underneath, that was visible behind his lose kimono.

The second was a boy with light brown spiky hair with sunglasses on. He had on a camouflage-colored jacket and was wearing brown cargo pants. The boy seemed to come off rather plain and seemed to almost blend in the area around him. And he had a ninjato strapped on his back with its handle on left side, indicating that the boy was most probably left-handed.

The third figure was a girl with short black hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a dress consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She was also wearing regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"About time you guys got here. We've been waiting for awhile!" The girl on the team informed the Konoha team.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting. Hope we didn't make you wait too long. By the way wasn't the time noon to meet here on the bridge. So I don't think we are later than two or three minutes." Naruto pointed out to her, making the girl frown. He spoke up again with his normal warmth and excitement "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya, dattebayo!".

The girl's frown dissipated and she replied in an uninterested tone. "Onoki Kurotsuchi. Now don't get too familiar."

Naruto tilted his head "Why not? Why can't we get to know each other? Or maybe even become friends." Kurotsuchi frowned and was about to say something when the big guy with black hair interrupted.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I knew Konoha's standards were very low but I didn't think that they would be so low as to allow runts like _you_ to become a shinobi."

"What'd you say you bastard?" Ino shouted, turning her attention to the boy who just spoke. She was trying her best to ignore the Iwa shinobi up until now. But now he was insulting her and her friends which she could never tolerate.

"Sora was just saying the truth, why would we want to be friends with _Konoha shinobi_." The sunglasses-wearing ninja informed her, emphasizing the words 'Konoha shinobi' as if it was venom.

"Ino, calm down! Don't start anything!" Shikamaru informed his friend sharply before she snapped at the Iwa ninjas anymore. As he knew that matters could get worse as she too didn't like the Iwa shinobi.

Ino fumed inwardly, glaring at the Iwa genin. She had many things she wanted to say to these three, but she knew that saying anymore could maybe ruin the mission. This would ruin any chances of this mission creating 'peace' between Konoha and Iwa. "Listen to him, he seems like the smart one in the bunch. Not that it means anything truly special to be smart in Konoha." The now identified Iwa ninja Sora snorted at Ino.

"While I don't mind a little joking, the Konoha ninja is right. That means you shouldn't antagonize them either Sora." Kurotsuchi informed him sharply.

Silence seemed to fill the area. The two Iwa male genin were glaring at the Konoha genin. Ino was glaring back. Naruto and Kurotsuchi were looking annoyed by the situation. Shikamaru, for the most part, was standing sideways during the verbal standoff also looking equally annoyed and was trying to think of something he could do to diffuse the tension.

The ice was broken by Asuma, who decided he didn't like the awkward silence, _or_ the fighting prior to that "Name's Sarutobi Asuma, and this is my genin squad. We were assigned the mission of delivering the scroll to an Iwa team. I need to clarify that you guys are the team we are handing the scroll off to. Do you guys have the scroll to prove that?" He asked.

"You already know my name. I'm a genin of Iwa. These are my teammates, Kurogane Sora and Yen. We are the genin team assigned to pick up the scroll." Kurotsuchi greeted the jonin.

"As for the scroll, here it is." Yen informed him, slightly nervous as he pulled out a scroll from a pocket in his cargo pants. He seemed to be trying to show more respect to a Konoha sensei, considering he was probably tougher than him.

"Aren't genin teams supposed to be in teams with a jonin-sensei as their leader? Why are you alone?" Naruto asked, out of curiosity and try to diffuse the tension. He did not like this kind of environment. But someone didn't want that.

"We aren't as weak as you _Konoha shinobi_. We can do it without him. Besides he has more important duties than dealing with you worthless Konoha trash!" Yen answered sharply.

"Yen! What did I just say?" Kurotsuchi informed him sharply.

" _Worthless trash_? Who are you calling worthless trash, you Iwa scum?" Ino fired back. She was starting to get fed up with the remarks and was very close to reacting against her better judgment if they continued.

" _Iwa scum_?" he hissed. "Don't ever speak that way about my village!" Ino soon found herself face to face with a sharp fist from the Iwa genin wearing the camouflage-colored jacket.

Naruto who was standing in front of Kurotsuchi vanished from his spot and was now standing in front of Yen with his hand holding the offender's fist.

' _He's fast! This guy might act like an idiot but he has some skill._ ' Kurotsuchi thought as she looked towards now not so happy-go-lucky blond.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hairs "I may act friendly, but you try hurting my friend again and you will regret it. And to remind you, you were the first one that called _my_ village _trash_ in _front_ of us. We won't tolerate that either. So don't push your luck." he said in a dangerously low voice with directing his killing intent towards Yen, well the amount a thirteen-year-old could muster, but it was considerably more than any normal 13 years old as he had been face to face with way worse than that in his early childhood for god's sake. And Yen was now wide-eyed and was sweating a little. The other genin also became a little uncomfortable.

He then let go his hand and back to his normal mode and spoke in a happy tone "So let's just get this over with alright."

Asuma nodded as he then examined the scroll given to him by Yen. He then nodded towards Kurotsuchi "So you really are the ones sent to retrieve the scroll!" He reached for the scroll that was supposed to be delivered as Kurotsuchi nodded and then he handed it over to the girl.

"So that settle's that," Asuma said with a sigh and gestured towards his team. "Let's go, kids, mission complete." Naruto pumped his fists in the air "Yatta! We finished our first C-rank mission."

Asuma chuckled as his student showed his enthusiasm and Shikamaru just shook his head in amusement. But Ino was nowhere as cheery as they turned around and started to walk towards their village.

Kurotsuchi then turned towards her team "Let's go, we haven't completed our mission yet. We have to deliver this scroll to gramps. So let's start moving." Yen said nothing and started moving towards their village.

Sora huffed "We should have taught those Konoha punks a lesson." he said as he continued to glare in the direction which the Konoha shinobi left. Kurotsuchi turned towards her teammate sharply.

"Do you really think you could have fought against Asuma Sarutobi, son of the _Sandaime Hokage_ and one of the _Twelve Guardian Shinobi_ that are assigned to protect the Fire Daimyo and hope walk away alive at the stage you are now?" She informed her teammate to which he paled and just turned around and started walking towards their destination without saying another word.

Unknown to the two team of both villages, their meeting was being observed by two ninjas that were hiding in a far away tree so as not to get detected. One of the ninjas with a scar on his left eye asked his partner "So, when are we going to attack? My palms are itching for a fight. Let's go and pummel them, come on, come on." His partner continued looking towards the teams leaving the bridge as they moved along their different paths.

"Calm down Roto, calm down. I am just as excited to fight as you are. But we have to wait for just a little while for our mission to succeed." The older shinobi informed his excited partner, now known as Roto. "Just a little more and we will have our fun." The other shinobi nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

 **A/n: So that's the third chapter there guys.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed me. And also some of you who sent suggestions, I would like to thank you again. Keep reviewing so I can improve and suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **So I hope you liked the third chapter. So next chapter the fighting will be starting. I am excited to write how it goes. So review what you liked or what you didn't like. I would appreciate that.**

 **Thank you guys for reading. Until next time.**

 **Mihawk out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n : Okay, Before you guys start killing me about being absent for sooo long, I want to apologize and explain myself about the said absence. And I am aware that the last thing you all want is to see a long author's note before the chapter. So I'll try and keep this as brief as possible, but I really would like to explain about this absence, if just for my sake. You see after the last chapter I uploaded, first I had my practicals and final exams. And after that, I had to go for an internship in a foreign country, so I really didn't have any time on my hands to write it. But now I am back and I will try to be a little consistent from now on.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: "Oh! Here we go again. Do I really have to do it every goddamn time."**

 **"Yes," A reply from somewhere in a deadpan voice.**

 **"F**k you, you bastard. Ahem... um... so I don't own the franchise called uh... something."**

 **"What "something?""**

 **"*grrr* Okay okay, IdontowntheNarutoseriesitsownedbyKishimoto..."**

 **"Hmm? What was that?"**

 **"Oh shut the f**k up you god damn motherf..." "I will own it one day..." "Maybe"**

* * *

 _ ****Important****_

Now before we get on with the chapter, I would like to say something about the power structure for the jinchuriki I developed for my story. Well, the thing is, I personally am not a fan of monsters fighting each other in a battle of how big of a bomb can one monster produce to detonate it in the face of other monsters. And the other monster then getting back up and firing an even bigger bomb at the first monster and so on. I want a fight between two humans. So there will be no transformations for the jinchuriki, no bijuu mode, no second state and not even the first state. Of course, there will be things about jinchuriki that grant them special powers that I am going to discuss now

 **1\. Shukaku (Ichibi: One Tail)** :- It will grant more control over sand manipulation, the jinchuriki can cover himself in the sand and use sand as limbs. And of course, it lends a huge amount of chakra to its jinchuriki. Also, it gives the jinchuriki a kekkei genkai - _**Magnet Release**_.

 **2\. Matatabi (Nibi: Two Tails)** :- Matatabi has an enormous supply of chakra that can be utilized by its jinchuriki. And it also grants its jinchuriki very high agility. Also, it gives the user the kekkei genkai - _**Blaze Release**_ , with this the jinchuriki can use blue flames in different ways to fight.

 **3\. Isobu (Sanbi: Three Tails)** :- Well it don't have a jinchuriki, so we don't have to worry about it. Isobu itself had all the abilities from the story.

 **4\. Son Goku (Yonbi: Four Tails)** :- Son Goku too, is a huge lump of chakra to be used by the jinchuriki. Also, it gives the user the kekkei genkai - _**Lava Release**_. As we have already seen. The jinchuriki can coat his entire body with lava to fight, which is a great advantage in close range fight.

 **5\. Kokuo (Gobi: Five Tails)** :- Kokuo will give the jinchuriki the kekkei genkai - _**Boil Release**_. It allows the user to be able to increase the temperature of its chakra to its boiling ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu", granting its jinchuriki, overwhelming physical strength. Also, it has a lot of chakra.

 **6\. Saiken (Rokubi: Six Tails)** :- As a tailed beast, it has an enormous amount of chakra. It gives its jinchuriki two kekkei genkais to use - _**Acid Release**_ and the _**Bubble Release**_. So the user can coat its body in a corrosive liquid. And the corrosive substance can be used as liquid or gas. Though the gaseous state has significantly less effect.

 **7\. Chomei (Nanabi: Seven Tails)** :- It gives its jinchuriki wings to fly for terrifying mobility. It also allows its jinchuriki to produce a white sparkling substance to blind its foes. The jinchuriki can create webs that can heal anyone and use chakra threads in combat.

 **8\. Gyuki (Hachibi: Eight Tails)** :- Well for this we have its jinchuriki producing uh... um... ink, maybe. Well, that's it and of course, it has the second highest amount of chakra. ( **For this I don't know what else to give to the jinchuriki. So you guys can give suggestions about it.** )

 **9\. Kurama (Kyuubi: Nine Tails)** :- Well it grants nothing to its jinchuriki in terms of direct combat ability. But it grants him regenerative powers. And it is the biggest lump of chakra you will find at this point in time.

Now many people will say then there is no need for villages to seek out jinchuriki and capture them for themselves. Well, the reality is that if the seal is broken then the jinchuriki will turn into the bijuu residing in them. So if you go and release the bijuu in another village then that village is fucked.

* * *

 **Four Days Prior**

 **Somewhere in** _ **Waterfall Country**_

 _"Can't we just kill all of them please, please." A very young man with white spiky hairs, dark skin and green eyes with a scar on his left eye said to the man in front of him. He was wearing black pants and with no kunai holster on it, And was wearing a mesh t-shirt under a gray half-sleeve shirt._

 _"No, we can't Roto, no we can't. You see, it specifically says 'you are to kill only the_ Iwagakure _shinobi. Otherwise, you won't be getting anything.' If we kill the_ Konoha _team too, then_ Iwagakure _will not consider that_ Konoha _was the one that ordered the assassination. And I think that's what our client wants." the man in front of him explained to him._

 _The person now identified as Roto replied with a disappointed face "A shame, well nothing we can do about it. Are there any other "requests" of our beloved service provider, Kendo-san." he finished the last part in a mocking tone._

 _"As a matter of fact, there_ is _one more. We are to finish them near the border. Well, I guess we'll do it. And there is some money in advance." The man Kendo replied._

 _Kendo was a well-built man with rather large fists and long light black colored hair. He had brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a white T-shirt with dark pants and a sort of cloak (like apron if you will) that goes behind them. On his hands, he uses some sort of gloves which were black in color._

 _ **XxX**_

 **At The Same Time**

 **Somewhere Underground**

 _"Orochimaru-sama, if you please forgive my insolence then, is it really alright to send just those two to take care of such an important task?" A man with white hair wearing a light gray colored kimono._

 _"Kukuku... you really are not good with this kind of stuff are you Kimimaro-kun. There is a reason for me not sending any of our forces. Well, one is that even if for an unforeseeable reason they are caught by the ninja of other villages they won't know anything. Well but that's not really the reason why I have some other plans so don't worry about it. And according to the new Intel Kabuto sent us. This is one of the most important pieces in my plan."_

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **At present**_

 _ **Near**_ **Tenchi Bridge**

"You remember the plan, don't you? We will attack the Iwa shinobi just inside their border when the Konoha shinobi have already left." He explained to his partner.

"Okay, Kendo-san! But I can't wait to see how good those three kids are. I really can't. Though I am disappointed that their sensei didn't come." the one with the scar on his eye replied.

After some two or three minutes Kendo spoke up again "Let's go Roto. Time to get rolling." Roto started jumping in excitement "Yay! Let's go!" And with that, both of them left their hiding position and started running towards the Iwagakure team.

 _ **With Kurotsuchi's Team**_

All of the members of the team were strolling through continuously decreasing grass. As Tsuchi No Kuni was mainly a rocky area, but they were still near the border, so it was to be expected. All of them were lost in their thoughts.

Sora was thinking about Asuma ' _Well no wonder he had this air around him that only the powerful shinobi have around them like Kitsuchi-sensei. So he is Sarutobi Asuma eh!_ '

Kurotsuchi was thinking about the whole incident that happened ' _Well it seems not all of Konoha shinobi are jerks. That blond boy really was nice. And not to mention his skills as far as I can see as shown by his speed. The pineapple headed guy looked decent too, unlike their teammate. Well, I can't really fully blame her._ ' She then looked towards Yen and sighed ' _Well can't blame him either, he did lose his uncle in the war. But what he did was wrong. Whatever, let's get this over with._ '

Yen was thinking about Naruto when he intercepted his fist in mid-air. ' _That guy was fast and strong. I could tell from the grip. Well, my skill is not in the strength field but, I think I should start working on it too. One skill can only take you so far..._ ' his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed the approach of someone.

"Sora, Kurotsuchi!" he said just so his teammates could listen. Both listened to him and nodded. "Jump!" Kurotsuchi said that out loud and they jumped just in time to have the ground they were standing impaled with kunais.

All of them readied themselves, Kurotsuchi took a kunai in her hand in a defensive position, Yen brought out his ninjato and Sora was just empty-handed looking around trying to find their attackers when they heard a voice.

"Tch, you are a coward Roto. How many times do I have to tell you that, one should fight with his own two fists, not using some measly weapons."

"And how many times do I have to remind you that everyone has their own fighting style Kendo-san. You can't blame me for how I fight." An excited voice replied to the first as two figures came out of a tree nearby.

Sora snarled "Who the fuck are you?" Both figures turned their heads towards the boy who spoke.

"Well, well lookie here. I think you have found yourself an opponent Kendo-san. The guy's standing there bare handed." Roto said to his partner pointing towards Sora.

Kendo looked towards Sora and a smile graced his lips "Hmm, now that's what I'm talking about." Then he turned towards Roto "Alright, you take the girl, I will take the other two."

"Aww, you take two and I only take one. That's no-fair." Roto pouted and Kendo gave him a deadpan look. Roto sighed before once again turning into an excited being "Alright girly, let's see what you got. Don't disappoint me alright."

Sora once again snarled "You think you can take on the two of us together. Ha! I would like to see you try."

Yen chided his teammate "Sora, don't underestimate your opponent."

Kendo just smirked, "Come on kid, show me what you got." He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sora with a fist cocked back ready to pummel him. Sora barely had time to block the fist. But the power behind it was so much that Sora flew towards a tree and collided with it with such force that the tree nearly snapped. Blood came out of Sora's mouth as he stood back up with pain and anger visible in his eyes.

While this was happening Kurotsuchi was thinking about who the two-man in front of them were and who sent them when she saw Sora went flying, her eyes widen ' _These guys are no joke! They can kill us if we are not careful._ ' She turned towards Sora to go help him, when she was intercepted by the other guy with a scar on his left eye "Uh uh, where do you think you are going, I am your opponent now."

Roto took out some shuriken and flung them at Kurotsuchi, who dodged them to the left, to find out that Roto was already on top of her. 'This guy is good. He specifically made me dodge to the left.'

Roto had a sword in his hand which he slashed diagonally from his left waist towards her neck, which she was barely able to parry with the kunai in her hands. Roto thrust the kunai in his left hand towards Kurotsuchi's neck. Kurotsuchi tried to dodge but it impaled her in the left shoulder barely missing the vital spot. She tried to retaliate with a knee to Roto's gut, which he spun around and landed a kick to her left side of the face which sent her flying. She bounced two times and stood back up to face her opponent.

' _Dammit, he's really good. I should keep my distance to fight him. He seems to be the type to use weapons in close range._ ' Kurotsuchi mused in her head. ' _Speaking of which, where did the sword and kunai come from?_ ' Then Kurotsuchi's notice some strange patterns on Roto's palms which had letters in kanji written on them. ' _Fuuinjutsu eh?!_ '

She created distance between them ' _I should be fine at this distance._ ' Suddenly a hail of shuriken and kunai's came in her direction. 'I can't dodge this many.' She ran through some hand signs " _ **Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall)**_ ". A wall of mud formed in front of her which protected her from the barrage. Then at the same time, she saw a figure coming from the right. Roto swung his sword towards her head which she blocked with a kunai and elbowed him in the face. Which he dodged and retaliated with a kick in her gut, which she blocked. And then he swings his sword at her, she parried it with a kunai. Roto then kicks her in the thigh and then kicks her in the abdomen which made her lose her breath. So her guard slacked he spun around and nailed her right in the face. She skipped on the ground before coming to a stop. Her head was a little fuzzy now, and she had many bruises and she was bleeding from her nose.

She went through some hand signs " ** _Doton: Doryuso (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)_** ". Many spikes came out of the earth to impale her opponent, who jumped on a tree nearby easily. ' _Moron, this type of jutsu is used when your opponent is distracted or occupied. If you use it like that you are basically telling your opponent to be ready for this attack._ ' Then he jumped on the spears and ran towards her and swung towards her which she dodges due to her sharp reflexes and grabbed his hand and twisted it to release the sword. The sword dropped but Roto spun around while jumping to drop kick her on the shoulder to which Kurotsuchi reeled from. He then proceeded to punch her in the face which she barely blocked but was then kicked in the gut to go flying.

She stands up clearly in pain and goes through several hand signs " _ **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu)**_ " she fired many globs of lime like substance towards Roto which he carefully dodged or hid behind the wall and spikes created by Kurotsuchi to block the lime. Lime deposited on the wall and spikes and it started hardening but was still very hot and corrosive.

"You are good, but not 'cause of your skills. It's just that you have good ninjutsu in your arsenal and natural sharp reflexes, but you clearly don't know how to use them or when to use them. You lack much. Is that all you got, I am starting to get bored." Roto said to Kurotsuchi as he proceeded to pick back his sword. She clearly did not like this taunt and became angry but still, she was really feeling great pain.

 **Meanwhile** on Sora and Yen's side. "SORA!" Yen shouted as he saw his teammate flew and collided with the tree. Then he swung his sword towards Kendo who spun around to dodge it and elbowed him in the face to send him flying too.

As soon as that happened he dodged a punch which came from his left side. And he dodged a kick by jumping backward and spinning to see the assaulter. But Sora was not done. He jumped to kick him which Kendo blocked and then he dodged a punch which met the tree behind him which exploded.

"DAMMIT! I thought I had you there." Sora complained in a really angry tone.

Kendo was surprised with this development and said "Well well, this is a surprise. So you are a user of _**Bakuton(Explosion Style)**_. No wonder you fight barehanded. Now, this is getting fun." At the exact moment, he had to dodge a slash of a sword but was then kicked in his side. Then Yen again swung his sword in order to slice Kendo's neck. Kendo dodged and created a little distance between them.

"Oh! So you are really good at sneaking eh." Kendo said with a sneer on his face. "I really don't like your type."

Yen replied, "Yes, I am a sensor type so I can hide effectively to strike at the best momen..." He didn't even finish the statement when Kendo speed blitzes him. Yen doubled over to the fist to his gut and coughed up blood. Then he was sent flying with a kick. He landed a good distance away and was knocked out cold.

"Now that that's settled," Kendo spoke as he turned towards Sora "Let's finish our battle."

"You bastard. How dare you?" Sora screamed as he charged towards Kendo with his fist cocked back. He punched towards Kendo's face which he parried and kneed Sora in the gut which he blocks but Kendo immediately withdrew his leg when Sora's palm exploded. Kendo was successful in withdrawing his leg relatively unscathed. ' _His Kekkei genkai is a real pain in the ass. But I can't think of any way to develop it. Its just an explosion when someone comes in contact with his fists or palms._ '

"I will kill you, you asshole!" Sora screamed. As he tried to punch Kendo in the gut which he redirected and punched him in the face which he dodged to his left and spun around to elbow Kendo in the face. Kendo blocked and kicked Sora in the side which sent him flying. He stood back up and charged at Kendo again and kicked towards his shoulder which Kendo blocked, and grabbed it. Sora twisted his body and kicked with his other leg aiming at his head which he blocked with his other elbow, but forced to let go of Sora's leg. Seeing an opportunity, Sora smirked and punched towards his chest. Seeing this, Kendo hastily blocked his punch with his palm. But then he realized his mistake, he tried to withdraw his hand but his hand got caught in the explosion.

"Haha, now you see. I am special, I have this kekkei genkai. You can't beat me." Sora bragged about himself. Kendo heard this and then he started laughing at Sora's ignorance "Hahaha... Oh god, kids these days..."

Kendo went through some hand signs " _ **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Fist Rock Jutsu)**_." His arms were now covered in stone. Then he sped towards Sora and punched towards his chest which Sora blocked with his forearm but the force of the impact broke his bone and then Kendo spun around and kicked Sora right in the face to send him flying.

 ** _XxX_**

 ** _Sometime Earlier_**

 ** _With Naruto And The Others_**

The crew started walking towards their destination Konohagakure no Sato. At first, no one spoke to each other, everyone was dead silent for their own reason, you can hear birds chirping in the forest quite clearly. The atmosphere was tense surrounding our team from Konoha. Ino was really annoyed and didn't want to talk to anybody. Shikamaru was quite because he didn't want to be Ino's punching bag to release her frustration.

"Well, that was intense," Naruto said out loud to try and diffuse the tension. But nobody replied, and the tense atmosphere was still there. Well not that anyone was to be blamed, it was probably a good thing that the matter did not grow into a fight. Seeing this, Asuma took it upon himself to defuse the tension.

He ruffled Ino and Shikamaru's head "I am really glad that all of you kept it together and did not let your emotions take control of your actions. I am really proud of you to act like a ninja should." Well, he knew that Shikamaru didn't need that but if he only did that to Ino, she would feel bad that she was a hindrance during the mission for the others and may grow distant from the team. And that was never a good thing.

Asuma himself felt relieved as Ino visibly relaxed under Asuma's hand. Naruto noticed this and smiled himself and sighed a sigh of relief when he suddenly sensed chakra spiking. But where it was coming from and why was it happening, he had no clue. Asuma noticed him looking around with a worried expression, he himself looked around. When he found nothing he asked Naruto. "What is..." He didn't even get to complete his question when all of them suddenly heard an explosion (This was the explosion when Sora hit the tree).

All of them turned towards where the sound came from and they knew exactly where that was. "It's coming from across the Tenchi Bridge." Naruto voiced his point which everyone already knew.

"Yeah, I think they are fighting someone." Asuma agreed by nodding and musing to himself ' _But why? Did someone attack them? Are the attackers ninja? Did they come to loot or, do they hold grudge against Iwagakure?_ '

While Asuma was still asking himself these questions Shikamaru voiced his opinion "Maybe, some ninja holding a grudge against Iwa! Or maybe they were hired by someone holding a grudge against Iwa!?"

Asuma listened to Shikamaru's opinions and thought ' _Yeah the second option is possible too. Maybe some village that is losing its resources because of Iwa or a person fucked over by someone from Iwa._ '

Ino spoke up in annoyance "Why do we have to care? Let them fight and die if they can't fight for themselves. It's not like we are going to lose anything from it." Naruto didn't like how Ino was talking. He did understand where she was coming from, he knew how awful it is to lose family, he knew more than anyone. But that doesn't justify it.

"You shouldn't say something like that Ino. Just think how their family will feel if they lost their children." Ino listened to this and retaliated

"Well, why didn't they think before killing..." Asuma interrupted Ino mid-sentence "But we still are going to go save them."

Hearing this Ino's face instantly changed to one of shock "Why? Why do we have to help those... those Iwa ninjas."

Asuma stopped her by raising his hand to "I know you don't like Iwagakure but this time it is a must, that we save them. While you were complaining I was thinking about it." He told them while still in a speaking-thinking trance. Like he was still calculating the risks and what not.

Then he snapped like he was now finished thinking and came to a conclusion. "So there are two possibilities, first one is that it's just a coincidence that this attack happened on the same day as we arrive here. Personally, I don't believe in coincidences after spending this much time in this profession, it's really hard. Second is that this attack is planned by someone who has a grudge against Konoha or Iwagakure."

Naruto and Ino were shocked at what they heard from their sensei, especially about the second possibility. They really didn't know where this was going, but they knew this was really bad for some reason. But Shikamaru was a different story, he was still shocked but as soon as those words left Asuma's mouth, his brain immediately grabbed on to what Asuma was implying. He definitely had more IQ than Asuma but he was still inexperienced. That was the reason why Asuma had to point it out first, for Shikamaru to grab onto it. He still needed to learn how to, and in which direction to use his intelligence. And he was still thinking small, he didn't think that it was possible for someone to plan to do something as big as this. But on this day his perspective spectrum widened.

"Then that means that we will get the blame for killing the Iwagakure ninja, Thsuchikage's granddaughter no less, in their own land. Then someone is planning to start a war between Konoha and Iwagakure." Shikamaru blurted out what he understood of the situation. Hearing this Naruto and Ino were shocked beyond belief. They couldn't even speak. But Asuma was calm and nodded in agreement to the theory.

"That's why its imperative that we save them if we want to avert such an outcome," Asuma said with finality. He turned towards the two remaining members who were still trying to comprehend the situation at hand. Asuma patted them on the head, to snap them out of their trance.

"This is the reality of the world we live in. This is what we sign up for when we decide to become a ninja. Now let's get moving." Asuma said this and started towards the battlefield. And his students followed. Asuma looked towards his students while running ' _I can comfort them, but that would hinder their development._ ' He then ran towards his destination with his students following him.

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Back To Present**_

 _ **At The Battlefield**_

Team seven arrived just in time to see Sora get kicked right in the face and sent flying. Whereas on the other side Kurotsuchi was struggling to stand up. They were still hidden from the enemy so Kendo and Roto didn't notice them up until now. Of course, Naruto was running headfirst into the fray but Shikamaru stopped him. Asuma took the whole area in and analyzed the situation calmly and issued orders to his team. "You guys go help Kurotsuchi while I take care of that guy." He said pointing towards Kendo.

After that, he took off. As soon as he left, Naruto hopped into action and ran straight towards Roto without any plan in mind. Shikamaru tried to stop him but he had already left, so Ino and Shikamaru were forced to follow him.

Kurotsuchi was standing there with a kunai in hand, and in so much pain that she just wanted to sleep. She saw Naruto coming and felt a little relief, but then immediately went on alarm, she went through some hand signs " _ **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu)**_ " And fired globs of lime like substance again. But Roto dodged them by weaving and dodging between them and jumped to dodge the final glob.

"You don't learn do you girl. Did you think it would work on me this time when it didn't work on me the first time." He said to Kurotsuchi while smirking. But was soon met with a kick to the head from Naruto and was sent flying. Roto winced due to the pain in the head ' _Ohh! She is learning. She distracted me from sensing the others. And made me dodge by jumping so I would be in a perfect position to get damaged._ ' He smiled a sad smile ' _A pity. She could have become a very good kunoichi._ '

But after that jutsu, she passed out from chakra exhaustion and the damage she took. Naruto picked her up then he ran towards his teammates. Meanwhile, Roto took the opportunity and turned to see what Kendo was doing, only to see him engaged in combat with the bearded ninja that was at the bridge with the kid who just kicked him. "So Kendo-san what are we going to do about these Konoha ninjas. Can we kill them now." He asked the other man in a loud voice.

Kendo's eyebrows twitched at that "Well, of course, you moron. We don't have a choice anymore if we don't kill them they are going to kill us. We can do without the money if we have our lives intact." After that, he went back to completely focus on his immediate opponent.

Sora who was now profusely bleeding from his head stood up. He was in a near unconscious state but stood up nonetheless. "We don't need your help, get out of my way you Konoha ninja." Both Asuma and Kendo turned towards Sora.

Asuma looked at the bloodied figure of Sora and firmly said "You are in no shape to fight. You should rest." Sora did not like that.

"Does it look like I care. We don't need _your_ help. Get out of my way." Sora replied in a very unlikable tone.

Asuma ignored that but soon he leaked a huge amount of bloodlust completely directed towards him and repeated "I said _go_ and _rest_. Which part of that do you _not_ understand?" Sora immediately stopped in his tracks. He was really terrified, so much so that he couldn't even move a muscle after that. It was his first time faced with this amount of KI. Kendo was just playing with him so he did not leak this much amount and he was in a rage at that moment to feel that but this was different. So when Asuma stopped oozing bloodlust he finally dropped to his butt and scrambled.

Asuma said from behind him "Go and wake your other friend up before you pass out from the blood loss."

Then Asuma turned towards Kendo "So, shall we begin!?" As he took his stance.

"Yes, we shall!" Kendo said as he took his own stance. Both sped towards each other and clashed.

 **Meanwhile With Kurotsuchi**

After taking permission to fight from his partner Roto rolled his shoulders with a sly smile on his lips. "Alright, kids, time to test your waters." He said as soon as Ino and Shikamaru showed up. Shikamaru maintained a little distance and observed the battlefield around them. There were the spikes of stone and the mud wall with lime deposited on them. He tried to analyze the situation at hand.

After a little analyzing he told Ino "Ino you go help Naruto in the combat. I will analyze a little more while providing support from here." Ino immediately sped forward towards where Naruto was already fighting.

Naruto went for the punch in the face, which Roto dodged to the left and then spun around to elbow Naruto in the right side of Naruto's face which Naruto blocked then Roto spun around in opposite direction and kicked Naruto on the right side of face which Naruto avoided by ducking under the kick, Naruto then tried to punch Roto in the gut which Roto dodged and brought down his sword towards Naruto's head but was forced to dodge a punch coming from his left. He saw Ino and created little distance between them.

"What are you doing Naruto. This isn't time to play around, why don't you bring out your tanto. You would be dead by now if I didn't interfere there. Do you have a death wish or something." Ino chided Naruto in a firm voice. From which Naruto felt ashamed of himself for making such a crucial mistake. But was he ready to actually cut someone? Was he ready to kill someone? These thoughts were holding him back. But after Ino's, a little louder than necessary chiding, his mind cleared up a bit.

"Sorry Ino, I won't make this mistake again. And thanks for saving me." Naruto apologized to Ino and brought out his tanto.

"I will let this one slide, but don't make this stupid mistake again, alright," Ino replied with her expression softening a bit.

"Ho! You fight with a tanto, now that's interesting." Roto said cutting in the conversation. "And now I will have to fight you two together eh! Good. Very good." His expression became that of excitement. "Come then."

Roto sped towards Naruto and Ino, Ino jumped a little away from Naruto, so as to not give Roto a chance to attack both of them at the same time. Roto sliced his sword towards Naruto who had to block it with his tanto. At that time Ino threw a shuriken towards Roto who dodged by arching his neck back, at the same time Naruto tried to swipe his legs which Roto jumped over and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto tried to dodge but was hit on the left shoulder and he was sent skidding, then Roto immediately threw three shurikens towards Ino who blocked them with a kunai in her hand, but Roto was soon on top of her, he swung his sword towards her head vertically down which she blocked with her kunai. But Roto merely spun around and was about to kick her in the abdomen when he was forced to jump from something crawling on the ground.

He jumped away and panned the area to see that it was a shadow which stems from the third kid of the bunch. "Oh! So you are from the famed Nara clan of Konoha huh. So that's why you were sitting back and not joining in the fight. You were analyzing me and providing support." Roto turned towards Shikamaru as to charge at him "So I am going to kill you first. Take out the brains first, and the body will collapse."

As soon as he was about to take off, he was stopped by Naruto and his many clones "You think we're going to let that happen. Not in a million years." Naruto tried to kick him in the gut, but Roto dodged and tried to slice Naruto's neck which Naruto dodged by jumping backward. But Roto threw some shurikens at all of them. Some were taken out from them.

Roto then ran towards all of them and began to one by one eliminate all of them. After only one was remaining, Roto ran towards him and tried to split his head in half which Naruto barely dodged but was then kicked in the abdomen and sent flying. "Now where is that girl, she wasn't helping you at all this time. Did she turn tail and..." He didn't even finish the sentence before he was forced to block many shurikens with his sword. He was standing a little farther from the spikes.

Roto looked up to see Ino running towards him with a kunai in her hand. He readied himself to fight before he saw Shikamaru running towards Naruto. ' _Hmm, that's odd. Why is he not helping this girl in the fight? Is he plotting something? If so, then what?_ ' All kind of questions started to pop up in his head and he analyzed them from every aspect. But was forcefully brought out of his musing when Ino attacked.

Ino charged at Roto and they exchanged blows. It was clear that Roto was a far superior combatant. She stabbed towards his stomach which Roto barely dodged since he was looking for Shikamaru and Naruto to see what they were up to, so Ino spun around and kicked him in the face which Roto blocked. Ino twisted her body and tried to slice his neck. Roto ducked under it, so Ino's body was now open in the middle 'cause it was stretched due to the hit not connecting. Roto saw this opportunity and didn't let it slide. He swung toward her stomach to cleave her right in half.

The blow landed, Ino was sliced in her stomach. The blood poured out of her like water from a bucket with a hole in the bottom. She fell face first on the ground and roared "AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" The voice was heard throughout the whole area.

Naruto and Shikamaru saw this and were overcome with dread in their eyes. They both shouted simultaneously "INOOOOO!" And both ran towards her body fallen on the ground. Naruto sped there before Shikamaru and held Ino in her arms to see if she was still alive.

Roto was about to attack Naruto when he was intercepted by Shikamaru. Shikamaru still had a little clear head but not completely. ' _I am really sorry Ino. Forgive me. This was all my fault. I sent you to distract him for a while. I am really really sorry._ ' He was past the breaking point but he held in the tears.

But the same could not be said for Naruto who was crying without restraint. "Hey, Ino are you alright? Look at me. Are you alright?" Ino looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and tried to speak but her voice was too low. So Naruto brought his ear near her mouth.

"I am a-alright. J-Just focus on t-the m-mission, baka." The only reason Ino was still alive was due to her increased reflexes which were improved by fighting Naruto at top speed and Asuma.

Naruto was really happy to see that she was still alive. He smiled through the tears and tried to wipe his tears, and replied "Yeah I will, I will do just that. You hang on tight. We will take you to the hospital after we end this, alright." Ino just nodded smiling and then she passed out. Naruto picked her up and ran towards where he took Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi who was now awake but in way too much pain to move.

She saw Naruto coming with Ino in his arms and she asked: "What happened to her?"

"We don't have time right now. Can you please take care of her for the time being?" He replied in a cracking voice. Kurotsuchi understood the seriousness of the situation and nodded "Leave it to me."

After Naruto left Kurotsuchi saw the wound on Ino's stomach and winced at the sight of it. Then she willed herself to move to at least stop her bleeding. She bandaged Ino up and stopped the bleeding so she wouldn't die of blood loss.

Back to the Roto and Shikamaru fight. Shikamaru knew he can't defeat Roto even if he tried his best. So he kept his distance and used his shadows and shurikens to keep Roto busy.

Soon Naruto came back with a really pissed off expression. Shikamaru immediately asked Naruto "Naruto, you do remember the plan don't you. We have to be calm and keep a clear head if we want to defeat him. Don't screw up your role alright."

Naruto turned to him "I am really calm can't you see." He replied with a "really not calm" kind of expression.

"Well your face doesn't agree with you. But alright let's do this." They both turned towards Roto to confront him in a final clash. Roto raised his eyebrows at Shikamaru's mention of plans and at the supposed "role" of Naruto.

Naruto ran with his tanto in his and with his weights already off. Roto was caught slightly off-guard with his increased speed, but not to the extent that he couldn't react. They exchanged blows with each other when Shikamaru intervened. Roto immediately jumped backward. But wasn't given any time as Naruto immediately followed up on the attack.

Naruto slashed his tanto at him but he blocked it. He came back with a kick to which Naruto crashed into the ground then Shikamaru followed up with some shuriken which Roto blocked. But was then attacked by a high-speed attack from Naruto as he used air to propel him. That went right through Roto's stomach. Roto was able to avoid getting stabbed on any vital organ. He jumped back again, he was now really close to the spikes.

"Oh! So you can propel your self by turning your chakra into wind eh! Good, really good. But I will tell you its weakness. Come, I will show you its flaws." After that Roto sped towards Naruto and swung his sword with his full power which Naruto was barely able to block then Shikamaru attacks Roto with kunais from his blind spot but Roto dodged it then he turned around to throw some shuriken towards Shikamaru. But was immediately forced to block an attack from Naruto's tanto but was then kicked in the chest by Naruto to fall back.

Then he immediately stood up and jumped to avoid Shikamaru's shadow. But when he was in the air Naruto used his chakra to propel himself at Roto. But Roto was waiting for this. As soon as Naruto was about to hit him, he immediately twisted his body to avoid it and slashed towards Naruto's head. Naruto reacted to it and cocked his head back to avoid it. But he wasn't able to avoid the hit completely.

Roto's slash cut vertically from his lower cheek to his forehead while slashing the eye in the process. His headband was also slashed until midway through. Shikamaru saw this and immediately panicked "Naruto!" Naruto brought up his arm as to calm Shikamaru down.

 **(Inside his mind)**

A demonic beast sat there taking a nap as if it was bored with his life. It opened its eyes as his vision of the outside was impaired now.

' _ **Oh! So he got his eye cut while fighting. It is slowly losing its vision. Why do I have to be in the body of such a weak human? It's pathetic.**_ ' The beast thought to himself.

' _ **Well, nothing I can do but heal his eye. But if I focus on healing the eye first, then he will end up with a scar on his face. But that's better than losing an eye I guess.**_ '

 **(Outside)**

"I am alright just focus. I can still see a little bit through this eye." Naruto tried to make Shikamaru relax.

Roto landed and turned to see the two boys. "Now you see what I was saying. If you use that move of yours, then you can't change direction in between. And with experienced fighters, that's never going to work." Naruto looked up but he didn't react to that statement. Naruto attacked Roto with some shuriken which Roto dodged by sidestepping. Naruto then charged and tried to slash Roto, Roto blocked and kicked Naruto then was immediately forced to dodge the shadow.

After that Naruto stood up again. He slashed at his neck, which he dodged then he tried to stab him in the stomach, at the same time Shikamaru came up from behind to stab him in the back. Roto was right in between the two. But he didn't panic, he twisted to the right his body as to sandwich himself between the two attacks. He elbowed Shikamaru who was now behind him and sent him rolling with his right arm. And he grabbed Naruto's arm with his left hand and twisted it as to release the tanto and then proceeded to kick him.

Then he dodged the shadows. But was surprised when he heard " _ **Fuuton: Reppushou(Wind Style: Gale Palm)**_ " And a barrage of high-speed shuriken and kunai were flung at him he jumped backward in haste as to avoid getting hit but was impaled by six of 'em.

He was going to land on a spike created by Kurotsuchi. Seeing this Shikamaru smiled. It was his plan from the beginning to force Roto to the spikes. There he was going to trap him in his jutsu. ' _That's why I needed Ino to buy time, so I could ask Naruto to keep this move secret and use it at the end to force him to jump on the spikes._ '

Shikamaru already had one of his knees on the ground and was making the rat sign and his shadow was present on all the spikes 'cause the shadows created by spikes helped him. But just as Roto was about to land he smiled and said: "You really shouldn't strategize after coming to the battlefield." He threw the sword in his hand directly at Shikamaru at full speed.

Shikamaru couldn't move a single inch from the place he was sitting. His body froze ' _Shit! I won't be able to dodge it. God dammit! Why? Why did he know about this? Why is my body not responding? Why didn't I train my body hard enough? Shit. I am sorry Ino, Naruto. I am sorry mom, dad. I am really sorry._ ' These thoughts ran across his mind as the sword nearly pierced heart.

* * *

 **1. Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Style: Mud Wall) :- Rank : B :: Short Range :: Defensive Jutsu**

The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form.

 **2. Doton: Doryuso (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears) :- Rank : B :: Short to Mid Range :: Offensive Jutsu**

This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

 **3. Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Style : Quicklime Jutsu) :- Rank : A :: Mid Range :: Offensive and Supplementary Jutsu**

This technique makes use of the Lava Release kekkei genkai where the user expels a large quantity of quicklime from their mouth, capable of inflicting damage to an opponent. This ability can also be manipulated in order to restrict the intended target's movements. And it expands and then instantly harden upon addition of water.

 **4. Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Fist Rock Jutsu) :- Rank : B :: Short Range :: Offensive Jutsu**

By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. If necessary, the weight of the rock can be increased to further increase the punch's destructive power.

* * *

 **A/n : Yeah sorry about the cliff hanger. Well not really. But I really do apologize again for being absent for so long.**

 **So that was the chapter and my power structure for the jinchuriki. Please let me know what do you people think of my jinchuriki power structure. I would really like for you all to share your opinion with me and discuss to maybe change some things. Especially for the eight tails, I want ideas for that. And also we can talk about changes in others.**

 **Also, share your thoughts about the chapter. This was my first real fight scene, so please review what you think of it, 'cause I am really nervous about that. So I would really appreciate your opinion on that.**

 **Well, that's it for me for today, Have a good day. Mihawk signing out.**


End file.
